Hunters Slain
by Artemis.Anne
Summary: Dean and Sam find themselves in the company of Buffy. AU taking place after finale of BtVS. Buffy/Dean and Buffy/Sam (There is no Wincest in this story). Special guest appearance by Castiel.
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER ONE

Buffy tore through the graveyard at breakneck speed. She vaulted over another headstone and was only a few feet away before the _thud_ of the being following her sounded.

Crap. This thing was fast. Too fast. There was no way she'd outrun it.

Her boots skidded to a stop as she spun to face the thing head-on. Some of her blond hair had fallen out of the ponytail she'd secured before her walk and she tossed her head to keep her vision clear.

The man stopped several yards away and began walking toward her. She rolled her eyes.

"Seriously?" she called out, "you're going to do the slow horror movie walk toward me? Oh no. Help." Her voice turned into a sneer, "Maybe you think I'll turn and run some more? Trip over my own feet in the process."

Buffy was pissed. Willow's spell that destroyed Sunnydale was supposed to put her into retirement. With every Slayer being activated, Buffy was supposed to be able to rest. The fate of the world no longer rested on her slim shoulders.

But here she was, in a damned cemetery once again. She'd been out for a _walk_. Not even patrol, but a stupid fucking walk. Like a _normal_ person.

The man's eyes flashed solid black and Buffy felt a rush of dread. This wasn't a "wooden stake through the heart" kind of situation. This was "pummel into oblivion" right here.

"Screw this," she mumbled to herself and launched at the man. She wasn't about to let a fight to come her if she wasn't sure she'd have the upper hand.

She was rewarded with a sharp backhand across her face that sent her flying. She slammed into the ground, narrowly missing a broken headstone in the process. Good. Large, hard things were hard on the bones no matter how quickly she could heal.

She jumped to her feet and was grabbed by an incredibly tall man.

Awesome. Black Eyes had brought backup. She didn't hesitate to lash out a fist and catch the guy off guard. She caught him in the jaw and watched in satisfaction as he tumbled to the ground. He sat, shaking his head and she knew she only had seconds to act. Her face was sore and it only fueled her fire to destroy the one that caused it.

She heard a grunt of pain and spun around to where the thing had been standing. Only now, there were three men in the open space. She glared at the thinner man in the trenchcoat. Something about him told her he wasn't human. He was obviously just waiting his turn to beat up on the newcomer, who was human. Typical.

Her feet pushed off and launched her in the direction of the brawl just in time to see the human fighter pull out an odd looking blade. Silver and slightly cylindrical, it came to a wicked looking point. Her hands clenched at the rush of power coming off of the weapon. She wanted to touch it.

The man stabbed the being in the gut. There was a flash of light as a dark cloud rushed out of the guy's mouth with a roar. The body slumped to the ground and silence stood heavy over the scene.

Buffy didn't waste any time. She shoved the man out of the way and grabbed the silver blade. Power licked up her arm. Yes. This was a weapon.

She looked at the man she'd just pushed and tried to ignore the confusion in his green eyes, "Stay down." Her voice was sharp. "I'll handle this one."

She had just turned to the man in the trench when she was snatched from behind and picked up. With a growl she slammed her head backward and smiled at the grunt that accompanied the loosening of arms.

Buffy placed herself in front of the human and spun the blade in her hand. "All right, let's dance."

To her surprise, the taller man placed his hands out in a supplicating gesture. "I think you're confused. We don't want to hurt you."

"Bullshit," she spat.

"We do not wish to cause you harm," the slender man in the coat agreed.

She flashed her eyes toward him, "Not human, no opinion."

"Hey!" the voice came from behind her. "Watch it."

"Do you _want_ to die tonight?" she shot back. "Because if that's your kink I'll just leave you to it."

She felt him make a move toward her and stepped out of reach.

"Dean," the one she'd punched warned, "she's strong. Like, demon strong."

"Cas?" Dean questioned.

"She is not a demon," trenchcoat, Cas, said. His head tilted to one side and Buffy's first thought was that he looked like a puppy. "She appears to be human. However, I've never seen a human woman with the ability to knock Sam down with a single punch."

Buffy bristled. "Of course I'm human."

"Look, babe," Dean said, "just give me my Angel Blade back and we'll talk about this."

She could punch him for calling her that. Her hand tightened on the weapon and she considered doing just that. She wanted to ask what the hell an "Angel Blade" was or why he had one in his possession. "Fuck. You." was what came out instead.

Dean made a helpless gesture with his hands. "Have it your way." She felt a moment of triumph until she saw the sympathy in Sam's eyes.

Before she could react, Cas was inches from her. He'd moved faster than any vamp she'd ever encountered and taken her by surprise.

He pressed two fingers to her forehead and muttered, "I apologize."

That was all she knew before sinking into blissful darkness.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER TWO

Buffy woke slowly, her body felt heavy from the forced sleep. The bed was not her own and she could hear men arguing nearby. Obviously, not home. She kept her eyes shut and willed her body to stay limp. Maybe they wouldn't notice...

"She's awake," a gravely voice exclaimed.

Well, there goes that plan.

She exploded up and stood on the hard mattress. Her body went into automatic fight stance as she gained her bearings.

This had to be the trashiest hotel room she'd ever seen. Her face wrinkled with disgust. Spike's place had more charm.

The name in her head was a knife to her gut. Her look of disdain flashed to pain before she hardened her expression again.

The micro-expression was not lost on the men in front of her.

"Are you...okay? Are you hurt?" The tall man, Sam, seemed concerned.

"Uh, Sam. She leaped onto the bed like it was on fire. Pretty sure she's going to be okay." Dean's voice was annoyed.

"Someone had better tell me what the hell is going on. Where am I? Why am I in a hotel room that's obviously going to give me hepatitis? Who are you people? What was that thing in the cemetery?" Her questions came out rapid fire.

"That thing," Sam said carefully, "was a demon."

They went silent and watched her intently. Were they...were they gauging her reaction?

"Uh huh..." her tone was patronizing. "I got that much. Why did it look human?"

"What do you mean?" Cas asked. "All demons require a human vessel."

"Since when?" she was honestly surprised. The majority of "looks human" she'd encountered had been vampires.

"Okay Barbie," Dean began.

"Buffy," she growled out. "My name is Buffy. And if you want your organs to stay intact you'll quit with the cutesy nicknames."

His green eyes raked up and down her body. She saw the smile ghost across his face before he reined in his expression. Ugh. Like _that_ was gonna happen.

"So you know about demons," Sam said plainly. He was obviously the peace maker of the group. She immediately thought of Willow and felt a spark of kinship with the man.

"I do. How do _you_ know about demons?" She didn't get a supernatural vibe from the guys. But the way they'd taken out that demon had been fast and efficient. They knew what they were doing. This wasn't a bunch of frat boys rescuing a damsel in distress. They'd been trained at some point.

"We're hunters," came from Sam.

"What the hell is a hunter?" Nothing they said made any sense.

Dean snorted and made his way to the other bed. He laid back and placed his hands behind his head. His blatant calm sent irritation skipping down her spine. He'd decided she wasn't a threat to him and was taunting her.

Sam noticed the direction of her glare and sent her an apologetic shrug. "Why don't we sit down and talk about this?"

"I'd rather not," she spat out.

"Can you at least stop standing on my bed?" Sam's question held an amused tone.

Buffy felt embarrassed and sprang lightly to the small space at the foot of the bed. She placed the window at her back and the group in front. Crashing through glass wasn't her favorite way to leave a room, but it would work in a pinch.

Dean's glance was appreciative. She really wished he'd stop looking at her like that. It created a sense of discomfort, but at the same time it reminded her of the naked hunger that used to lurk in Spike's gaze. That made her hurt.

Dean pushed himself to a sitting position with the headboard at his back. "What are you?"

She was about to snap back until Sam stepped in, "What my brother means is, you move faster and are stronger than the average human. Especially for a girl." Yep. This guy was definitely the Willow of the group.

She shoved her hair back and realized it was loose around her shoulders. Dammit, she'd lost another elastic. She took a deep breath and huffed it out hard. Giles would have her ass for this if he ever found out. Thankfully, there was an entire body of water between them now.

"I'm the Slayer. Well, I'm _a_ slayer now."

The brothers looked at the third man in silence. Buffy noticed he still hadn't removed his trench.

"I will have to consult," was all he said before disappearing. Was that a wing beat she'd heard?

"WHAT THE FUCK?!" she shouted.

Sam jumped up at her exclamation, "It's fine. Castiel is an angel."

"Yeah, he went to ask his feathery friends if they've ever heard of a slayer," Dean supplied.

Her heart was pounding. She'd seen a lot of weird things in her life, but a disappearing angel was a new one.

"How do you think he forced you to sleep?" Dean was just full of helpful commentary. Buffy felt the same irritation she'd felt around Spike; and buried it deep inside before it turned into something else.

"Spell?" she said simply. These guys were idiots.

Both men made a noise of disgust.

Sam spoke first, "Like we'd hang out with a witch."

"Hey," her voice held venom, "my best friend is a witch. A powerful one."

Sam raised an eyebrow at that. Dean's look of disdain only deepened.

"Seriously?" Sam asked.

Buffy nodded. "Did you _hunters_ know the world nearly ended recently? Again?"

To her surprise, the boys burst into a fit of laughter.

She placed fisted hands on her hips and sighed loudly. Yep. She needed to punch someone.


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER THREE

It felt like Castiel had been gone for hours. In reality, it wasn't more than ten minutes. However, the silence permeating the room slowed time to a crawl. Buffy wasn't about to give up more information and the boys knew it. The time was spent with Buffy standing on guard, Sam sighing loudly, and Dean smirking at everyone.

A wing-flap preceded Castiel's arrival. Thankfully, he'd materialized on the other side of the room. Buffy was so startled, he would have gotten a slayer fist to the face otherwise.

"So?" the boys asked in unison.

"She is as she says. She is a vampire slayer." Castiel's voice held a note of wonder and confusion. "However, we are detecting many slayers in the world. There is only supposed to be one at a time."

"Then what's going on?" Sam asked.

"I am told another slayer becomes activated when the chosen one dies," Castiel shrugged.

Dean made a frustrated noise, "That's obviously not the case."

Buffy shifted on her feet. "Well..."

Heads whipped around in unison. No one spoke.

"I sort of died...twice." She waited to see if they'd freak out. No one did. Dean made a hand motion that indicated he wanted her to continue.

She sighed, "The first time, it was CPR that brought me back. It activated another slayer so there were two..."

"There are many more than that," Castiel interrupted. "Michael estimates thousands."

"That was Willow's doing. We activated every slayer in existence. We needed the power to close the Hellmouth once and for all." Her voice was sad. So many had died during that battle. Death never failed to follow Buffy like a lost puppy.

Sam's mouth dropped open. "That's your witch friend, right?"

Buffy nodded.

Dean's voice cut in, "Wait wait, what the fuck is a Hellmouth?"

Buffy threw her hands up in an exasperated gesture, "It's the mouth of Hell."

"Oh well okay." Sarcasm oozed throughout Dean's voice.

"Cas," Sam turned to the angel, "can you ask around about that?"

"CROWLEY," Castiel's voice filled the room and seemed to echo in Buffy's head.

"Hullo, boys," came from the bed.

Buffy barely resisted the urge to slap a hand over her racing heart. There was a scruffy British man lounging on the bed across the room. Did everyone pull a batman around here?

"What do you know about the Hellmouth?" Dean demanded.

A slow smile spread over Crowley's face, "Right to the point, huh? No foreplay?"

"Can I hit him?" Buffy asked.

Dean shot shot her an amused glance, "Get in line."

Crowley's eyes fell on the slim blonde woman. His gaze filled with hatred as he sat up on the edge of the bed. "You," he ground out. "You stupid little bitch."

Buffy folded her arms over her chest and glared right back.

"You know Buffy?" Sam asked the demon.

"I know of her," was the reply. "She's been nothing but a pain in my ass."

"Funny," Buffy said, "I have no idea who you are. You must not have been that good."

Dean barked out a laugh. Even Castiel cracked a smile.

"Crowley is sort of the king of Hell," Sam explained.

Now she really wanted to hit him. "Excuse me?" Was this guy the reason her friends were dead or permanently maimed? "What do you know about The First?"

Crowley gave a brief shudder. "Real asshole. Didn't like to share his toys. He was in a timeout the last I heard. Given his own little corner of Hell and everything."

"The Hellmouth," Buffy stated.

Crowley shrugged, "He must have opened a door."

"I closed it," she said in a flat voice.

"Mazel Tov," Crowley inclined his head.

Dean interrupted again, "If you had nothing to do with her Hellmouth then why do you hate her?"

Crowley grimaced, "She has a lot in common with your angelic boyfriend. She likes to pull people out of my house."

Castiel gaped at Buffy, "You journeyed into Hell?"

She only shrugged. "Once."

A tense silence swept the room before Dean burst out, "Seriously, what _are_ you?"

"A girl," Buffy whispered, "I'm just a girl." She felt tears creep into her eyes and looked away. She _wanted_ to be just a girl. She didn't want these men staring at her like she was broken somehow. She didn't want to be weird and damaged. She wanted to be normal.

A glance around revealed that Crowley had slipped out. Dean muttered a few choice epithets that suggested the demon's mother wasn't a very kind person.

"You said you died twice," Sam sighed as he collapsed into a nearby chair.

Buffy lowered herself to the end of the bed. She tried to ignore that Dean shared it.

"Yes," she took a deep breath, "I was in Heaven." She studied her chipped polish against the ugly hotel comforter. Nausea rolled through her stomach. She hated talking about this.

She felt the brothers look at Castiel before the sound of wings signaled he'd gone to consult again.

"How did –?" Sam left the question hanging, unsure of how to phrase it.

"How did I get out?" she finished for him. "Willow."

Sam grimaced, "A spell?"

Buffy nodded slowly.

She felt the bed shift as Dean came around to sit closer to her. He place a gentle hand on her thigh, "I'm sorry."

She turned to face him. His eyes were full of sympathy and compassion. She noticed the green had little flecks of gold. She shrugged in an attempt to appear nonchalant.

"No," he said in soft voice, "I get it. You thought you were done. Pulled out of Heaven and then no longer the one everyone was counting on. But it didn't end. That blows. I get it."

She jerked away, not ready to deal with any sort of intimacy.

Sam cleared his throat. "Food?"

Buffy had to smile at that. "Pizza?"

Sam grinned back and grabbed the keys from the bedside table. "I'll be back."

"You be good to Baby!" Dean called out as the door slammed. When Buffy tilted her head in confusion he muttered, "my car."

She chuckled. "You named your car?"

"We have a special relationship!"

"I don't judge," she put her hands in the air before collapsing into a fit of giggles.

Dean folded his arms as a small pout crossed his face. "I don't think it's funny."

She only laughed harder. Maybe these guys weren't so bad after all.


	4. Chapter 4

_A/N: I really hope you guys are enjoying my first fanfic! Please keep the feedback and favorites coming! It encourages me to keep writing._

CHAPTER FOUR

Sam brought back two large pizzas and a box of cookies. The boys were entertained to see that Buffy could keep up with them in amount of food consumed. When offered a beer, however, she made a face.

"I had a, uh, bad experience with beer back in college."

When pressed, she regaled them with the story of the beer turning everyone into cavemen. This led to some brotherly teasing, mostly directed at Dean, and stories of stupid things done while intoxicated.

Buffy giggled into her soda and realized she wasn't on edge anymore. The guys were easy to talk to and got along with nearly everyone. As the stories continued, she realized their friendly nature made hunting easier. She was surprised to learn that they tended to walk right into their cases. They, in turn, were curious as to Buffy's extensive B&amp;E experience.

"Do you have a place to stay tonight?" Sam asked as they shut the pizza boxes.

"I'm sort of couch surfing at this point," she admitted. She'd been crashing with Xander for the last few days.

"Will someone be looking for you?" Dean asked.

"Nah, Xander's hours are kind of funky. He's been working odd jobs so our paths don't really cross."

"Do you want to stay here tonight?" Sam asked.

She glanced around the small room and her eyes fell on the two beds. "Would that be weird?"

"Why? Do you snore?" Dean shot her a look of mock concern. "Because it won't bother me. Sammy here sounds like a dying moose."

"I do not, jerk." Sam threw a wadded napkin at his brother. "You don't want to share a bed with this guy unless you like cover hogs."

"Please, you'd crush her. You're a giant compared to her." Dean tossed the napkin back.

Buffy ping ponged her attention back and forth. "Can I just start with a shower?"

Sam jumped up and rummaged through his bag. He handed her a plaid shirt. "You can sleep in this."

As she shut the door she could hear a muffled argument begin in the room. She started the water and then pressed her ear against the wood to listen.

"No, no fucking way, Sammy. She's supposed to be done with this shit. No way." Dean's deep voice rumbled.

"We need her, Dean. She has knowledge we don't and she's really strong. My jaw is still sore." Sam argued.

She moved away from the door and undressed. She took the time to fold her clothes before stepping into the hot spray. Her mind raced. She kept saying she wanted to be normal. Somewhere in her soul, however, she knew that would never happen. She was literally created to fight monsters. It was in her blood.

Her mind was made up before she shut off the water.

Sam's shirt swallowed her small frame and fit like a dress. She was glad for it. Of course, knowing she could literally beat the boys into comas helped her feel comfortable stepping into the room.

She must have surprised them when she flung open the door. Both men bit off the conversation and turned her way. For a second, she wished they hadn't. Their arousal at seeing her pink skin wrapped in Sam's shirt was obvious. She flushed a bit darker and cleared her throat.

"I want to come with you," she stated plainly.

"Are you sure about that?" Dean asked before Sam could interrupt. "You can walk away and be done."

"I think tonight proves I'll never be done," she said sadly. "It's part of who I am."

Silence. They knew that feeling. They knew the hunger to hunt. They understood the urge to investigate. They knew what it felt like to save lives.

Dean nodded and sat on his bed. Sam moved to the other side of the room and the bed there. Buffy stood awkwardly in the doorway to the bathroom.

Both men began removing their clothes. It was apparent they were comfortable with their bodies.

As they should be. Buffy's eyes flicked from one man to the other as she watched the strip show take place.

She realized they were giving her the chance to choose who she shared a bed with that night. Right. No pressure or anything.

Dean's eyes held a hint of danger. Sam's gaze was full of sweetness.

She made her way to the space between the beds, each man watching. She reached over and gave Dean a squeeze on a firm bicep followed by a kiss on the cheek...before crawling into Sam's bed for the night.

Danger reminded her of Spike. She wasn't ready for that level of temptation.

Yet.

The crew went by Xander's the next morning to grab Buffy's bag of stuff. The boys had offered to go inside but Buffy knew Xander wouldn't like it. The man had severe PTSD after it was all said and done. His working odd jobs allowed him freedom that a regular work schedule wouldn't allow. Buffy wasn't about to spring two, very large, strange men on him at random. In the end, Xander understood Buffy's need to go with the Winchesters. She swore she saw relief in his eyes...and it hurt. Bad things followed Buffy and he was glad it wouldn't come knocking.

The boys didn't ask about the tears in her eyes when she returned. She stored her duffle of clothes and bag of weapons in the trunk before climbing into the back of the Impala. Dean handed her a donut and some coffee and they were on the road.

"So how does this hunting thing work?" she asked a few miles later.

"How did it work for you?" Sam asked from the front seat.

Buffy twisted her mouth. "Uh, stuff just sort of showed up. The Hellmouth was like a homing beacon for baddies. Sunnydale was big on the supernatural."

"We go looking for it," Dean explained. "The magic of the internet lets us see when there's a string of weird deaths. We go, investigate, gank the motherfucker, and move on."

Buffy was about to say something when a presence settled into the seat next to her.

"Jesus Christ!" she shouted as she scooted away.

"Castiel," the angel said. "Jesus could not appear at will."

She stared in silence before turning to the front. "Is he for real?"

Dean chuckled, "We're, uh, working on Cas's ability to understand sarcasm."

"He's not used to the idioms of human speech," Sam explained.

"What did you just call me?" Buffy spat.

Sam shook his head. "I didn't...nevermind."

So Cas was like Anya in that regard. Buffy turned the thought over in her mind. She could work with that.

"You find anything out about Heaven's Escapee over here?" Dean asked. Buffy shot him the finger.

"There is no record of Buffy Summers residing in Heaven. But with all that's been going on, record keeping has been lax."

Dean made eye contact with Cas in the mirror, "So there's no way to back up her story?"

Castiel shifted in the seat before answering. "She does feel _different_ than a normal human."

"Willow mentioned something like that," she glanced at Dean before training her eyes to the floorboard. She wasn't going to tell them about Spike's chip malfunction that caused Willow to look into it.

"How did you die the second time?" Sam asked.

"I basically jumped into a field of energy and..."she made a poof noise and motion with her hands.

Castiel nodded. "That would account for the anomaly I'm sensing. Some slight disruption on a molecular level. However, she is still human and can be trusted."

Buffy raised an eyebrow. "Thanks," she said in a dry voice.

"You are welcome," Cas replied before disappearing once again.

"Well, I got the stamp of approval from an angel. Rock on. What's on the agenda?" she said brightly.

"Utah," Sam said as he glanced back at her. "Lots of dead bodies piling up, mutilations, the usual. It sounds like a skinwalker but we can't be sure until we get out there."

"Sounds gross," Buffy said.

"They usually are," Dean replied.

The three sighed in unison. That was something they had in common.


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER FIVE

They pulled up to the hotel and Dean switched off the car. He glanced at Sam before asking, "Can we afford two rooms?"

Sam hesitated. "Maybe?"

Buffy spoke up, "It's fine. I like to share."

"I'll bet you do, sweetheart," Dean flashed her a grin in the rearview mirror.

She tossed her hair and rolled her eyes. "I could kill you, ya know."

"What fun would that be?" He winked at her.

"Depends on if you're a screamer," she stated in a sweet voice.

Dean paled slightly. Sam cracked up laughing before clapping a hand down on Dean's shoulder, "Yep, I like her."

It didn't take long for Sam to come back with a room key. They drove around and all got out. The men stretched as Buffy went around to open the trunk. She was pleased when they didn't offer to take her bags. It was their extension of trust and respect.

Once inside the room the boys tossed their weapons bag on the bed and Buffy followed suit. Moving in unison, she and Dean unzipped the bags and stepped back. Dean removed a few nasty looking blades and several firearms. Out of Buffy's bag came a small battle ax, several wooden stakes, and a few blades of her own.

"No guns?" Dean inquired.

Buffy punched him in the shoulder and he fell on the floor.

"What the hell?" he roared.

She stood over him with her hands on her hips. "I held back," she said in a voice that left no room for discussion.

Dean grimaced and nodded.

"Can you handle a firearm?" Sam asked.

Buffy nodded. "It's not my favorite, obviously. But yes, I can fire a gun. I can also hit what I aim at, before you ask." The last statement was directed at Dean.

"Fine," he muttered as he rolled his shoulder.

"I told you, dude. She's strong," Sam said.

Dean only glared at his younger brother. He shot Buffy a cheeky grin. "Good."

"So what's the plan?" Buffy asked as she bounced onto the empty bed.

"The deaths have all happened at night along Highway 80. We go and see if we can kill something," Sam explained.

Buffy curled up on top of the comforter. "Nap first."

She had her eyes closed, so she missed the small smile the brothers shared before they went about repacking the weapons.

The trio stood outside the Impala as twilight settled around them.

"Did you have to dress like that?" Dean asked Buffy.

"Like what?" she pouted.

"Like a fucking cat burgler," he sighed eying her all black outfit.

She noticed the muted browns and greens the boys were wearing. "It's either this or pastels," she mumbled.

Dean sighed again. "You dress like a girl."

"Come on, guys. Can we focus?" Sam said in an exasperated way.

Dean was about to argue when Buffy put her hand up. Everyone went silent and followed her gaze into the desert.

"Did you hear something?" Sam asked.

Buffy shook her head. She couldn't explain the feeling that ran through her to someone that had never experienced it. When big bads came by she got a rush that felt like a rollercoaster combined with period cramps. Adrenaline, nausea, and a "punched in the gut" feeling all rolled into one.

Something was close. Something bad. Something big.

Buffy grabbed her ax and went running into the desert.

"FUCK" followed by a trunk slam sounded behind her. She heard the boys beat feet after her.

She didn't have to go far before the thing loomed over her. She would swear, later, that Satan himself stood there. At eight feet, the creature had horns looping down either side of its head. She spun the ax in her hand and surveyed the way it moved. Stability wasn't its strong suit on two furry goat legs and she wondered if it would be top heavy.

A scent of rotting flesh and something metallic hit her nose and caused her to gag.

She didn't hear the guys stop behind her, but they announced their presence with a hail of bullets. The creature let out a pained bellow but didn't fall. She had to resist the urge to roll her eyes. This is why she preferred sharp objects.

She hit the ground and spun her leg out to catch the creature at the knee. Well, what she thought was its knees.

It fell with a hard thump and she leaped up. She lifted the ax over her head and brought it down hard on the creature's neck. Blood sprayed across her chest. She gagged again, realizing that's where the rotten smell was localized. Ew. The thing smelled like death.

She made a disgusted face and turned to face the brothers.

"That was..."Sam began.

"Hot," Dean finished.

Sam punched him in the arm before turning back to Buffy. "What was that thing?"

She shrugged, hefted the ax over her shoulder, and started walking back to the car.

"Then how did you know how to kill it?" he continued.

"Newsflash, boys," Buffy shot back over her shoulder, "most things don't do so well without their head attached."


	6. Chapter 6

_A/N: Well, the time has come for Buffy to get down and dirty with one of the brothers. Who will it be? _

CHAPTER SIX

When they got back to the car Buffy leaned the blood soaked blade against the wheel. She looked down at her chest. She could feel the wetness seeping in to the material even if she didn't see it.

Dean pulled out a towel and laid it over the seat and gestured for Buffy to climb in. Sam looked surprised. Dean let someone covered in gross get in Baby? Once, something had exploded all over both of them and Dean had made them ride naked instead of dirtying up the inside of the car.

They drove in silence back to the hotel. Sam told Buffy to go ahead and get cleaned up and they'd worry about wiping down her weapon. She was grateful. The blood was starting to congeal and the smell was really wreaking havoc on her gag reflex.

The hot water was blissful but putting on her own pajamas was the real home comfort. She turned in the mirror and surveyed her tight body in a light blue shorts and tshirt set. She pulled her wet hair back in two braids and left the steamy bathroom.

"It was a goatman," Sam announced when the door opened.

Buffy shivered in the sudden temperature change. The air conditioner was running full blast. She crossed her arms over her chest as her nipples tightened. "It was a what?"

"Goatman," Dean said, his voice more gruff than it should have been. She looked over and saw his eyes fixed firmly on her breasts. She bit back a gasp as the tightness increased under his gaze.

She grabbed the nearest shirt and tossed it on hoping layers would conceal what was going on. The heat in Dean's eyes only flared and she realized she'd grabbed one of his shirts. So now her hard nipples pressed against the material of his clothing. Of course he found that arousing.

Sam cleared his throat, hard. She risked a glance and saw him shift in the chair. Oh God, him too.

"I'm gonna go get food," Dean said suddenly. "I saw a 24-hour diner a few miles back. Burgers okay?"

Buffy made a noise to indicate the affirmative. She figured he knew what his brother would want to eat.

The door clicked shut and the Impala roared to life. Buffy and Sam only stared at each other in silence.

Silence that lasted until the car left the parking lot in a crunch of gravel.

Sam stood just in time for Buffy to launch herself at him. He picked up the smaller girl with ease and she wrapped her legs around his body. He cupped her face in his hands before delivering a punishing kiss. She responded with just as much force and he growled low in his throat.

He laid her across the nearest bed and leaned over. Propping himself up on one arm he used the free hand to pinch the hardened nipple. She arched back with a gasp and hurriedly pulled off his shirt. She took a moment to run her fingers over the tattoo on his pectoral before lapping at it with her tongue.

He pulled Dean's shirt from her body and pushed hers up to free her breasts. His tongue laved at the tight buds before nipping gently with his teeth.

"We don't have much time," he mumbled into her neck as he kissed his way across her collarbones.

"Then stop taking so long," she whispered as she reached for his fly.

He laughed softly and pulled her shorts free from her legs. She'd gone commando after realizing she was running low on clean panties. In hindsight, this was a good decision. His fingers delved into the space between her legs and he groaned when he found her hot and wet.

"Do you have –?" Her question was cut off when his fingers pressed inside.

He nodded as he reached for his wallet. "Boy scout," he murmured.

She wrinkled her brow before it dawned what he was saying...always prepared. She barked out a sharp laugh.

His pants only made it to his thighs before she reached out to grasp his hard length in her hand. She pumped a few times and smiled a wicked smile as his body went tight and his breath caught. He grabbed her wrist and pulled her hand away. She leaned back and watched as he rolled the condom on quickly.

She tilted her hips as he thrust into her hard. She winced as her body adjusted. She hadn't done this since...Spike. She shoved the thought down and focused on Sam.

His fingers found her sweet spot between their bodies and pressed. It never took long for her to reach climax after slaying. The endorphins kept her in a heightened state of horny. It either faded slowly or got fucked out.

Thankfully, he was right there with her. The intensity and speed of his thrusts increased. She panted as sweat ghosted across her body. She was close. Her body tightened and fluttered as her climax raced closer. He smiled down at her in a knowing way. Not only could he feel it, he was paying attention.

Her body exploded and she bit her lip to keep from crying out. Sam leaned down and locked his lips with hers as his body went taut. He moaned into her mouth as his hips stuttered and he emptied himself into her.

He pressed up and she watched his arm muscles flex from bicep to forearm. He gave her a lazy kiss, tangling his tongue with hers in a slow dance.

She whimpered at the emptiness when he pulled out. That earned her a smile and another kiss.

They wasted no time getting dressed. Buffy grabbed Sam for another kiss as the Impala's lights hit the window.

"Thank you," she whispered against him.

"Don't mention it," he replied with a nod. He seemed to understand the need that she'd felt and wasn't attaching anything special to what had happened.

Dean opened the door and made his way inside with an armful of takeout bags. He stopped as the door shut behind them and raised an eyebrow.

Sam mirrored the look and didn't say anything. Dean narrowed his eyes before setting the bags down on the nearby table.

Buffy looked at Sam and he squeezed her shoulder. She breathed a sigh of relief. The last thing she wanted was a family feud over who got to fuck the hot chick.


	7. Chapter 7

CHAPTER SEVEN

Sam regaled the other two with the mythos surrounding the Goatman. Buffy was glad she wasn't alone in not giving a damn. It was dead and had been fairly easy to kill. That was all she needed.

After dinner, Dean made his way to the bed he'd chosen and stripped down. He climbed in without a second glance back at Buffy. She couldn't help but be a bit concerned. She could see that he'd figured out what happened with Sam and was attempting to give the two their space.

She made eye contact with Sam and received a smile in return. She smiled back and blew him a soft kiss. He made his way to his own bed and undressed.

Buffy, on the other hand, moved to Dean's bed and climbed under the covers.

"Hey!" Dean sounded surprised.

"What?" Buffy challenged.

"I just thought..." his brow furrowed.

Buffy snuggled down deeper into the blankets. Dean looked at her with confusion and concern. She watched as his eyes flicked toward Sam before settling back on her.

"Fuck it," he mumbled before rolling over.

"Besides," Buffy whispered as she curled closer to the large man's body, "He chose the bed by the air conditioner. I'm freezing."

Dean's chuckle made her shudder. "Maybe you should wear more clothes."

Buffy scoffed before curling up and shivering in earnest. "Seriously though, is arctic really necessary?"

She felt Dean roll over. "Come here," he said before throwing an arm around her middle and tugging her into his body heat. "Now shut up."

"I could punch you," she whispered, already dozing.

"Mmhmm," he mumbled into her hair.

He smiled when her body relaxed against his and they both slept.

* * *

Buffy woke slowly. She felt warm and snuggly. Dean had slept with his arms wrapped around her all night. It turned out the rough hunter was a cuddler. Who knew? His firm arms had her in a gentle embrace, like a kid sleeps with a teddy bear.

She shifted and realized that wasn't the only thing hard this morning. The slayer gave an experimental wiggle and felt Dean's hard intake of breath as he woke up. She expected him to jerk back when he realized the situation, but instead he ran a hand down her body and breathed hard on her neck.

"Good morning." His voice was gruff with sleep and arousal.

Buffy's face broke in a wide smile when she glanced at the opposite bed to see Sam watching with an amused expression.

Dean groaned and moved away. "Oh, you're up too," he mumbled in reference to his brother.

"Uh, yeah," Sam said.

Buffy threw back the covers and climbed out of bed. She stretched her arms over her head and went up on her tiptoes. Her sigh was a contented one. She grabbed a pile of clothes and made her way to the bathroom, fully aware that both Winchesters had her in their gaze.

She'd just finished dressing when her cell rang. A glance at the window made her smile again.

"Hey Will," she said brightly.

"You want to tell me what's going on?" Willow's voice was full of concern.

Buffy made her way out of the bathroom with the phone still to her ear. She waved off the inquiring looks from the boys. "I found a couple of guys that understand what I do, what I am. I'm traveling with them. They call it hunting."

"Oh," Willow paused before giddiness took over, "Are they cute?"

"Yep," Buffy answered. She had to pull the phone away from her ear at her best friend's squeal.

The two talked a bit more while the brothers took turns showering. Sam had just gotten out of the bathroom when Buffy snapped the phone shut.

"Can we go to Colorado?" she asked.

Sam shrugged, "I don't see why not."

"What's in Colorado?" Dean asked.

"Willow's worried. She wants to whip up a few amulets and trinkets for us. Protection spells and whatnot."

The boys exchanged a worried glance.

Dean spoke first. "You want us to visit some witch?"

Buffy's anger flared. "Willow isn't just _some witch_."

Sam, ever the peacemaker, stepped in. "Our witch experiences haven't been all that great."

Buffy crossed her arms over her chest. "I trusted you two enough to come with you. Now I need you to trust me."

That was all she needed to say to earn herself a nod from Dean. She was speaking his language. "On one condition," he said, "Cas gets to meet her."

Buffy's eyes sparkled. That would be interesting. She nodded and stuck out her hand to shake his. "Deal."

Sam turned in the room key while Buffy and Dean loaded the car. The trio settled in for a short drive to the address Willow had texted to Buffy.

* * *

_If you're enjoying can you give a brief note saying such? :) Feed my ego, it needs energy for writing. _


	8. Chapter 8

_Filler Chapter so I'm posting early. SPECIAL GUEST!_

* * *

CHAPTER EIGHT

Buffy all but skipped up to the front of Willow's cabin. The door was flung open and a petite redhead flew out. The two embraced in a long hug.

Willow pulled back to survey the men behind her best friend. She cocked an eyebrow before nodding at Buffy, "They're huge."

Buffy only laughed. That was as good a sound of approval as any.

"Come on, I made tea." Willow threw her arm around Buffy's shoulders and the two women walked into the house.

Sam and Dean dwarfed the small couch. Buffy was curled up in an armchair with Willow sitting with her legs crossed on the floor.

"You can drink the tea," the witch said with an amused voice. "It won't turn you into frogs or anything."

The brothers exchanged a relieved glance and reached for the steaming mugs.

"I don't need tea to do that anyway," the redhead continued as she waved a hand. A frog appeared on the coffee table.

"Fuck me!" Dean exclaimed as he jumped up.

"Willow," Buffy giggled, "Stop it."

"Oh fine." A fingersnap had the frog poofed away. "Spoil sport."

Buffy shook her head and shot Dean an apologetic look. He glared back before slowly lowering to the couch.

"Maybe now is a good time to call Cas," Sam mumbled.

Dean nodded. "Castiel," his voice rang out. "Get your feathery ass down here."

Buffy's eyes swept the room before settling back on Dean. His eyebrows drew together in concern as he opened his mouth to yell again.

He was interrupted by a knock at the door. Buffy glanced at Willow and saw a smile of satisfaction on her face.

"You can get it," was all she said.

Sam stood and opened the front door to find a confused looking angel on the front porch.

"I couldn't enter," he muttered, embarrassed.

Both men turned to Willow as she stood. "No one gets in without my approval."

Buffy could feel the respect emanating off of the hunters. She smirked, "I told you she was powerful."

Willow walked confidently over to Castiel and held out her hands palm up. The angel placed his on hers. Willow's eyes clouded over as her body jolted. Castiel gripped her hands as power emanated from the two beings. Willow slumped slightly as she was released before standing upright with a deep breath. Castiel nodded once to her before she returned to her seat on the floor.

"She's strong, trustworthy, and a balance," Cas said to the Winchesters.

"What does that mean?" Dean snapped. "A balance?"

Willow peered over the rim of her mug. "He means I straddle the line between white and black magic...without falling over."

Buffy reached out and placed a hand on her friend's shoulder. She knew talking about this was difficult. Willow's dark side had nearly destroyed the world, it was her white side that had saved it.

"It makes her stronger," Castiel shrugged.

"Will you let me help you now?" Willow's face was neutral but the sharpness in her voice wasn't hidden.

Buffy spoke up from her position on the chair. "We will." She met each man's gaze in turn, daring them to challenge her. No one did.

* * *

The women hugged goodbye a few hours later. Buffy fingered the necklace imbued with a protection charm. "I'll be fine, Will."

"I know," the redhead answered with a sigh. "I know you need this. It helps that they're hot though, right?"

Buffy muffled a laugh with her hand. "Willow. You don't even bat for that team."

"I'm not dead though. I can recognize sexy men."

"You're impossible." Buffy shook her head.

Willow pulled her in for another hug. "Call me if you need anything."

They broke apart and Buffy made her way back to the Impala. She climbed into the backseat and was surprised when Sam followed. Castiel seated himself in the passenger spot and Buffy tilted her head.

"He rides in the car?" she questioned.

"He's not a dog," Dean rumbled.

"Yeah, if he were a dog he wouldn't be allowed in the car at all," Sam quipped.

Dean grunted an affirmative. Animals weren't allowed in his baby.

"So what's our next stop?" Buffy asked.

"Kansas," Sam said as he settle back against the seat. "There's been a string of murders. It seems to be centered on women but I haven't found the link yet."

Buffy curled up with her head in his lap. "Wake me when something fun happens."

Sam let his fingers tangle through her hair. He took a moment to enjoy the way the soft blond strands filtered through his fingers before settling back again with a sigh. He caught Dean's look in the mirror and raised his eyebrows.

Dean only shook his head. They had bigger fish to fry and didn't need to worry about some girl getting between them.

Even if she was awesome.


	9. Chapter 9

CHAPTER NINE

Buffy was jolted awake by Sam gripping her tightly to keep her from tumbling out of the seat as Dean slammed the brakes.

"What the fuck is that?" the older Winchester bellowed.

A very large dog sat in the middle of the road, illuminated by headlights. Its head tilted to one side before it walked calmly into the empty field next to the road. Buffy's blood thrummed in her veins but it wasn't from her near collision with the floorboards.

She pushed off of Sam and climbed over the front seat. She was glad to see that Castiel had left at some point in the drive; it made her dash to the door easier. She all but kicked the door open in her rush to get outside.

She tore across the field. Her muscles burned as her feet took her in the direction her blood dictated.

The wolf paused in the center of a small clearing and Buffy skidded to a stop. The animal shook itself and turned. Instinct told her it wasn't a demon and the moon position told her it wasn't werewolf.

A soft _tik tik tik_ sound came from the animal and she swore it smiled at her.

Suddenly the ticking sound was all around her. Her head spun as realization struck.

She was surrounded. There were three...no...four if you included the wolf in front of her.

Taking a deep breath she centered herself and reached out with her slayer intuition. Movement to her left was a distraction. The real attack was coming from...there.

She lashed out to the right with a balled fist and felt a surge of satisfaction when it collided with something solid. She reacted on instinct and pummeled the creature without pause.

Something grabbed her shirt and yanked her back. A violent backhand had her sprawling on the ground.

The beings in front of her looked human. Her slayer sense told her that was not the case. She jumped up and spat a mouthful of blood on the ground. Three sets of eyes flashed red at the sight.

Not vampire, but something that enjoyed blood.

"Well," she drawled, "it looks like I'm the only one that brought something to the party."

Pain slashed across her shoulder as a large bird swooped down and raked at her with sharp talons. Blood welled, warm and sticky down her arm. Red lights flickered as the things caught sight of it.

She gulped down her fear and faced off, spreading her senses to include field animals apparently. The creatures pulled back and seemed to converse with each other. One scented the air and turned. That ticking sound got louder as they chattered.

They melted into the darkness and left Buffy standing alone. She could hear the ticking noise get quieter as they ran away from the young woman.

Sam and Dean crashed into the space a few seconds later.

"What the hell?" Dean shouted.

"Are you okay?" Sam placed a hand on his brother's shoulder.

Buffy shrugged and winced as the motion tore at her shoulder. Dammit. There goes another shirt. It was her last clean one too.

"Let's just...go get a room," she mumbled, ashamed that she had nothing to show from the fight but an injury.

The men followed back to the car. Sam climbed in the front this time and Buffy felt like she was being put in a time-out, alone in the backseat. She realized Sam's position was to keep her from climbing out again.

She pouted the entire hour in silence.

* * *

Buffy stalked into the room they'd be using that night and peeled off her shirt. She let the ruined material drop in a nearby trashcan.

Her hands on her slim hips, she glared at the offending garment. "You were my last clean shirt," she accused.

She spun to see Sam and Dean watching her. Sam gestured to her bra with a cough. She glanced down and saw it was also covered in blood. "Sonofabitch!" she swore.

Dean tossed her a ratty band shirt and she stomped to the bathroom. It didn't take her long to wipe the blood up and strip off her bra. Her slayer abilities included fast healing so the cuts were shallow enough to leave for now.

She walked into the room and shoved her filthy bra into the bag of her equally filthy clothing.

"Are we gonna talk about this?" Sam said carefully.

"What's there to talk about? The things like blood. I got that much. But they ran off before I could do anything useful." Buffy punched the clothing again.

"Wait, _things_? Like, more than one?" Dean ground out.

Buffy thought for a moment. "Four. Three human looking ones and one that was shape-shifting," she said simply.

The men gaped at her.

"What?" she asked.

"You can't do that." Dean snarled.

"I can't do what?" Buffy challenged.

"Go running off on your own." Dean shouted.

"Because I'm a girl?" Buffy yelled right back.

"Because we're a fucking team." He stepped right into her space. "You wanted to be part of this. You have to trust us to have your back. We can't do that if you run off half cocked into danger."

Buffy and Dean were breathing hard, a few feet between them. Buffy forced the tension out of her body as she took a step back.

"You're right," she acknowledged, "I'm sorry. I'm used to doing things on my own. I'll try."

She could see the fight bleed right out of Dean as he accepted her apology.

Sam clicked a few buttons on his phone before speaking up. "Look, there's a laundromat a few miles down the road. Give me your bag and I'll toss your stuff in with ours."

Buffy hefted her bag and met him at the door. He swept his eyes up and down her frame before whispering, "I'll be gone about an hour."

Surprise shot through Buffy. "I..."

"It's okay," Sam gave her a knowing smile. "He needs it too."

The taller brother was basically whistling as he shut the door.

* * *

_A/N: Does that count as a cliffhanger? I'm not even sorry._


	10. Chapter 10

_A/N: Hope you're okay with a chapter of pure porn because...yeah._

CHAPTER TEN

Dean lay on the bed farthest from the door with an arm thrown over his eyes. Buffy's body heated at the sight of the firm lines of his forearm.

She moved stealthily through the room; shutting off the overhead light, cracking the bathroom door so they weren't in total darkness, and finished by stripping off her jeans so she was wearing nothing but Dean's shirt and blue lacy panties.

She climbed onto the bed and straddled Dean's hips, going into a small roll with her own.

His hands were fixed on her waist before his brain caught up. He blinked at her in confusion.

"Hi," she purred, rolling her hips again.

He swallowed hard and bit back a groan. That was good. He couldn't see the exact movement under the billowing of his shirt, but he didn't want it to stop.

"Hello yourself," he ground out.

Buffy slid her hands up his body, taking his shirt with them. He sat up enough to allow her to pull it all the way off. Her fingers danced over the tattoo on his chest that matched Sam's. She pressed against him as her mouth found his.

He resisted only briefly. She licked his bottom lip and his mouth opened with a strangled moan. She smiled victoriously as she moved her lips on his. He nipped her bottom lip and she squeaked in surprise.

"You," he growled, "need to stop. I'm not doing this to my brother."

She pulled back and saw the torment in his green eyes. Inside the rough exterior was a soft soul.

"He gave me his blessing," she whispered. "You need this. I need this...especially after a hunt." She felt wetness soak through her thin panties as she ground herself on the hardness in his jeans. "I need..."

Dean rolled them over and pinned her to the mattress. "I've got you," he murmured.

He pulled the shirt from her body but stopped the material at her wrists, trapping them. She glanced upward in surprise as the material was loosely knotted. She gave a fake struggle, knowing she could rend the material in two if necessary.

Dean rewarded her playing along with a rousing kiss. His tongue delved into her mouth with punishing force. Buffy laid back and let him have her.

He pressed her bound wrists to the bed lightly before easing back. Buffy nodded once. She wasn't supposed to move them.

He propped himself up on one arm, tracing his fingertips down the lines of her body. Her nipples bunched in response and he leaned in to circle each one with his tongue. Her body arched up into his wet mouth. She whimpered when he backed off and covered each breast with feather light kisses.

He licked down her firm stomach and dragged his teeth along the edge of her panties. He made sure to scrape his fingernails lightly as he dragged her panties down her legs.

Bringing the material up to his face he inhaled softly, "They're soaked already." His grin was sinfully wicked. "I haven't even started yet."

Buffy imagined she would die a third time. There was no way she could handle this.

Dean's hands roughly spread her thighs. She barely had time to adjust position before...

She arched up, almost coming into a sitting position, as Dean licked right at her core. His rumbling laugh vibrated through her body as his hands pressed into her hipbones, pinning her to the mattress.

"I...Dean!" her breath came in ragged pants.

He climbed back up her body and pulled the shirt from her wrists before she tore it. Settling back on his knees he undid his fly, easing the zipper down slowly. He sighed with relief as some of the pressure on his swollen cock was relieved. Buffy's eyes zeroed in on the action and she licked her lips. The motion caused Dean to swallow hard lest he moan out loud.

"Beg for it," he growled.

She whimpered and he almost came undone. "Dean...please...I need..."

He slid off the bed and pulled his pants and boxers the rest of the way off, stopping to grab a condom from his wallet on the way.

Climbing between her thighs again, he reached forward and brushed his fingers against her slick heat. She whimpered and writhed on the bed. He sank two fingers in and felt his breath catch in his throat.

Dean made quick work of rolling on the condom before coming down over Buffy. His arms and shoulders bunched as he slowly, tortuously if you asked Buffy, eased inside her.

When he was fully seated he leaned over and bit down on her shoulder. She gasped and bucked against him.

"Won't...last..." he mumbled, ashamed that he was about to two-pump like a damn virgin.

"Good," she moaned, "Don't hold back."

He settled into a furious rhythm. The headboard smacking the wall with each firm thrust. He could feel her tighten around him as she chased her climax. Her hands reached and settled on his shoulders, squeezing so hard he was sure he'd have marks.

"Oh...God." she cried out, as everything exploded outward.

He felt her clamp down around him as her cries continued in little "ah" noises. Wasn't that just better than a trophy?

A few hard thrusts and his hips stilled. He groaned so loudly he was sure Sam heard down the road.

He locked his mouth on hers as he pulled out. He rolled off the bed and went to clean up. When he came back, Buffy had pulled the covers back and climbed inside. He snuggled down next to her, splaying a hand across her stomach as he pulled her close.

"We should get dressed," he lamented after a few minutes.

Buffy nodded with a sigh. "Yeah."

They took their time dressing, stealing little kisses and touches of bare skin.

Buffy reached for her panties and wrinkled her nose. "I'm not putting those back on. They're cold."

Dean's full body laugh made the off-color comment worth it.

Sam chose that moment to come back into the room. He took in the sight of Buffy holding a pair of sexy panties limply between her fingers and Dean laughing so hard the man was sitting down.

"Oh good," Buffy brightened. "I need pants!"

Sam just shook his head and tossed her bag across the room.


	11. Chapter 11

_A/N: Light porn. You're welcome. _

CHAPTER ELEVEN

Buffy woke up with a stretch. Her breath hitched slightly as the motion pulled on her healing scratches. She reached over and found the bed empty. Sitting up, she glanced around the room.

She'd slept in Sam's bed that night. She felt it was only fair considering the way sleeping arrangements had happened after her last, uh, release. Sam, it seemed, was an early riser. He was seated at the crappy table with his laptop open, sipping a cup of coffee.

He smiled when he felt her eyes on him, "Morning."

She wrinkled her face and stuck out her tongue. "Shower," was what came out followed by "coffee."

She could hear his low chuckle as she made her way to the bathroom. She made sure to slap Dean's still sleeping ass on the way by and grinned when she got a yelp in return.

Several hours later, Sam's research had turned up that the beings were called "aswang" (a name that elicited snorts and giggles from Buffy and Dean). The tying thread for all of the deaths seemed to be pregnancy: each woman had been in her first trimester. Aswangs had a taste for unborn baby. It was rare for them to hunt in packs but not unheard of...and these, apparently, had a pattern going of hunting and killing for two weeks before taking a week off.

It had been exactly five days since the last murder. So there was nothing for the trio to do but sit around and wait to see if the aswang had moved on or stayed in the area.

Dean flipped stations on the television while Sam clicked away at the laptop. Buffy felt claustrophobic.

It wasn't long before Sam found himself with a lap full of blond slayer.

"I'm B-or-ed," Buffy whined as she twined her arms around Sam's neck.

"I'm doing research, Buffy. Go play with Dean." He tried to sound serious but couldn't keep from smiling.

"I already did," her voice went low and sultry. "He couldn't keep up."

Sam barked a laugh as Dean clicked off the television. "Hey!" the rough hunter exclaimed.

Sam shut his laptop and laughed, "Your reputation is on the line here, dude."

"I can see that." His green eyes held that hint of danger that made her shiver.

"If it makes you feel any better," she began before tossing a saucy look over her shoulder at Sam, "your brother didn't fare much better. I guess one little ol' slayer is just too much to handle."

There, it was out on the table that she'd fucked both of them. She willed the tension from her body as she waited to see what would happen.

"Is that so?" Dean asked carefully.

She could feel Sam shrug before responding. "You were inside her, can you blame me?"

Dean moved off of the bed with the grace of a predator. Buffy shifted in her position on Sam's lap and felt the younger Winchester's large hands clamp down on her thighs, stilling her movement.

"No," Dean's voice was low. "It's hard to last when there's such sweetness pulsing around your cock."

Buffy gasped as he got closer. Sam's hands only tightened on her thighs. Dean stopped inches from them and leaned down. "Of course, little Miss Braggart here didn't last very long either."

Dean's hand laced through her hair and forced her head back so he could see her face. He bit his lip when he realized her pupils were huge with lust. Her breath was coming in soft, mewling sighs. He moved in and brushed his lips over hers. She moaned and his hand left her hair to capture her jaw.

"Do you like that?" he whispered.

Sam's voice rumbled right next to her ear, "Just a little ol' slayer, trapped between two big bad hunters." His hands left her thighs and trailed up under her shirt. His large hands covered the expanse of skin with ease. She almost fell from his lap when his thumbs brushed her nipples.

"Fuck, Sammy," Dean growled, his voice rough with pleasure. "Do that again."

He did, and Buffy cried out as she bucked under his hands. Sam could feel her heart racing and knew it would only take moments for her finish once they got started. He shifted in the hard chair...and she wasn't the only one.

Dean pressed his mouth against hers in a firm kiss. His tongue fucked her mouth in a slow, pulsing rhythm. She reached up to grip his shoulders...

A small cough brought everyone's heads around.

Castiel stood, his eyes fixed on the scene playing out in front of him. "I have discovered the lair for the aswang. You do not have to wait for them to act first."

Sam marveled at the angel's ability to cock block.

Buffy was flustered and wondered how long he'd stood there before speaking.

Dean...just looked like he needed to kill something.

It looked like their dance card was full of aswang.


	12. Chapter 12

CHAPTER TWELVE

The ride to Castiel's coordinates was nothing but silent tension. Sam was glad they had a hunt; Dean vibrated with contained violence. Buffy fought the urge to squirm in the backseat.

"I do not understand why everyone is so uncomfortable," Castiel muttered. "It is not the first time I have seen either Winchester with a woman."

Buffy stared with wide eyes. Was this guy seriously going there? Did he want to die?

"Although," the angel continued, "it is the first time I've seen them together with a female."

Sam choked and Dean shot the angel a murderous look in the rearview mirror.

"Cas," Buffy said in a small voice, "Shut up."

He tilted his head and peered at her before shrugging. Buffy held back a smile of glee. She was the first girl they'd shared. Awesome.

The homes were spaced farther apart out here. Dean pulled up to the area Castiel had indicated. There was a house on either side of the street.

"Which one?" he demanded.

Castiel narrowed his eyes. "I am unsure. I tracked them to this spot and then..."

Buffy pointed to the house on the right. "It's that one."

"How do you know?" Sam asked.

"Slayer sense," was all she said in response.

The brothers exchanged a look and Dean shrugged. It was good enough for him.

They opened the trunk and peered inside at the collection of weapons.

"How do we kill it?" Buffy asked.

"Decapitation." Sam's research had decided that was the easiest way to go about it.

"Score," she gushed as she grabbed her battle ax. "Let's go."

Castiel spoke up, "There is no functioning back door. You will have to go in the front."

The group nodded and made their way to the entrance. Buffy kicked the door and charged in with no hesitation. Dean growled but followed close behind.

The fight was fast and intense. The aswang were strong. Everyone got knocked around a few times.

The small battle ended with four headless aswang and three bloody humans. There was no way to tell where the creature blood ended and human blood began. They would have to triage back at the hotel.

Dean glared at everyone as they walked back to the Impala. Sam tried the door and found it locked.

"Come on, dude," he said, exasperated, "Seriously?"

"No one is getting in baby like this," the older Winchester said stubbornly.

"It's daylight, Dean. We can't exactly walk in the hotel naked."

"Stow it, Sammy. Strip."

There was a lot of eyerolling and grumbling as everyone stripped down to undergarments. Buffy climbed in the backseat and crossed her arms and legs in an attempt to shield her near nudity.

Dean snorted and tossed her a towel. Like he hadn't already had her spread naked underneath him? He bit the inside of his cheek. _Cool it, Winchester. The drive will be awkward with an obvious tent in the downstairs area._

The drive out there had only taken twenty minutes. Dean would swear on Castiel's wings that the drive back took hours. The three were amped. The earlier cockblock combined with the endorphins of a good fight? Dean was ready to pull over and ravage the hot blond in the backseat.

Who was...dozing? Seriously? He chuckled and nudged Sam. Sam snorted a soft laugh at the small woman curled up in the seat with the towel held like a security blanket.

The men exchanged another look. Dean raised his eyebrows in a small challenge to Sam. His younger brother only flicked a glance toward Buffy and then nodded.

So that's how it was gonna go down.

Dean turned his attention back to the road and a small smirk graced his lips.

Things were about to get interesting.


	13. Chapter 13

CHAPTER THIRTEEN

Two hunters and a slayer scrambled out of the car and into the room in a rather undignified fashion. They all made a beeline for the bathroom to finish cleaning up.

Buffy jumped in the shower first and grinned at the chorus of groans from the losing brothers. She rinsed fast, leaving her bra and panties on, until the water ran clear instead of pink. She got out without turning off the water and toweled off.

She skirted around Sam as Dean got under the water. Once in the room, she peeled off her wet clothing and threw on the first shirt she found. Pink silky panties went on underneath just as the door was flung open.

Dean and Sam stood with damp hair and towels around their waists. Buffy's mouth went dry and she found herself unable to take a deep breath.

Sam sent Dean a smirk, "My shirt."

"Bitch," his brother mumbled good-naturedly.

"Jerk." Sam smacked his arm.

Buffy looked down at herself and back up at the Winchesters. "I just grabbed what I could find first."

Sam moved behind her and brushed his fingers down the open collar of the shirt. "I wasn't complaining."

She swallowed hard. Her head tipped back to give him more skin to access. He didn't take the invitation and seemed content to touch her collarbones.

He moved away after a moment and she nearly collapsed. She made an impatient noise in her throat. Well, she'd intended to...it came out more like a strangled groan.

"Problem?" Dean asked as he leaned against the bathroom door frame.

Her hands curled by her side. The pressure was painful. She hadn't been this jazzed after a slay in, well, ever. Spontaneous combustion was looking like the easy way out at this point.

Suddenly, she felt her wrists grasped in large hands and pinned behind her body. She gave an experimental tug and realized Sam held her in a bruising grip. His tongue licked heat up the side of her neck.

She'd been so distracted, she didn't see Dean move from his spot near the door.

He hummed thoughtfully before undoing each button of the shirt with deft fingers. He left it unbottoned and hanging to cover her breasts.

"Pink," he announced softly.

"What?" her brain wasn't tracking.

"Sam owes me five bucks," Dean said simply.

Sam's mouth was hot on her ear. "I did your laundry. We were betting which pair of panties you chose. You wore the black earlier, hot choice by the way, so that left pink or green."

Could you come even if no one was touching you? Seriously, she needed an answer, like, yesterday.

Dean slid his hand down the outside of the silken material. The heel of his hand pressed right on the sensitive area hidden underneath. She whimpered and her knees went lax.

Sam tsked. "That won't do." He picked her up and set her easily on the bed.

Her now free hands twisted the comforter. Dean crawled up next to her and let lazy fingers trace the skin of her torso. Buffy moaned and writhed as the tension inside her only built.

Dean's eyes flicked to the standing Sam. "She's so damn responsive," he growled.

Sam nodded, his eyes heating before answering, "I didn't get to play much. You weren't gone very long."

Buffy peeked her eyes open and caught the pout that crossed his lips.

Dean gave an exaggerated sigh and sat up a bit. Buffy looked up, worried. His eyes were twinkling with humor. She relaxed again.

She felt her panties being dragged off her body and shivered as more of her heated skin was exposed to the open air. Her legs were parted and she felt her thighs quiver.

Dean's voice was gravel by her ear, "I trust you can keep those open while Sam plays. If not, I'll have to get creative."

Yep. She was going to come by words alone.

Sam's tongue licked the wetness between her labia.

"Oh _GOD_," she shouted. She might die first.

Dean leaned over and claimed her mouth. His tongue didn't ask so much as demand entrance. He held her face in his hands and possessed her kiss.

Sam was right on that train of thought as his tongue thrust inside her pussy. He set up a rhythm of licking and swirling followed by straight up fucking her with his tongue; never keeping to one action long enough to get her off.

Buffy bucked and Sam's hands settled on her thighs, holding her to the bed and open for him. One of her hands tangled in his hair while the other gripped the back of Dean's neck.

Dean hmm'd his approval and pulled back, licking her lips and smiling when she groaned. "Problem?" It was a repeat of the previous question but his voice was sex deepened.

Sam's head peered up from between her spread legs. His mouth was shiny and she shuddered as he licked his lips.

The boys looked at each other for a moment and seemingly made a decision. Dean gave her another bruising kiss before standing and...leaving the bed?

He clapped Sam on the shoulder and sent Buffy a wink before throwing on some clothes and walking out of the room. Sam stroked her sensitive tissues as they heard the Impala roar and peel out of the parking lot.

Buffy locked eyes with Sam. "Is something wrong?" she asked. Fuck, her lip was quivering wasn't it? Fuck.

The arousal in Sam's eyes shifted to concern and he scrambled up the bed. Bracketing her with his arms he kissed her. Where Dean's mouth had been hard and dominating, Sam's kisses were more coaxing and leisurely. She tasted herself on his tongue as it swirled in her mouth.

"This is the first time we've shared," Sam moaned, "We're taking baby steps."

_Duh, Buffy. Castiel said he'd never seen them both with a woman at the same time._

"So, for now..." he continued, "You're mine to play with. I'm sure Dean will need some attention later." His grin was dangerous and she swallowed the urge to back up against the headboard.

It turned out she underestimated the hulking younger brother. He was trouble as well.


	14. Chapter 14

_A/N: Hey look...even MORE porn. I'm not even sorry._

CHAPTER FOURTEEN

Buffy was curled up against Sam's body with her head on his chest. His hand stroked up and down her arm as her fingers danced over the tattoo on his chest.

She glanced at the clock and saw that only an hour had passed. She shifted next to the big hunter's body and grimaced.

"You okay?" Sam whispered.

She laughed lightly and buried her face in his hard muscles. "I'm sorry I insulted your stamina. I'm gonna be a little sore."

Sam's laugh filled the room as he hugged her close. "I've shared space with Dean for most of our lives, walls and homes. If the noises I've heard are any indication...you're in trouble."

She moaned as a thrill went through her. Closing her eyes, she snuggled into Sam's body.

The door opened moments later. Sam kept his eyes closed as Dean moved throughout the room. Sam bit the inside of his cheek to keep from grinning. Dean was being quiet. Dean was never quiet.

The bathroom door opened and closed and the shower went on. Buffy popped her head up and looked at Sam with a wicked gleam in her eyes.

Sam held up a hand, listening. When the sound of the water changed as Dean got under the spray he nodded. Buffy had a bounce in her step as she made her way across the room, still naked. Sam snorted softly. She really was one hell of a woman.

Buffy cracked the door and willed it to be silent. She slipped in and listened.

A muffled moan came from the shower. Her eyes went wide as it happened again. It sounded like he was biting down, but the sound echoed on the tile.

She shut the door with an audible, and purposeful, _click_. The noises stopped on a gasp.

Sauntering over to the shower she peeled back the curtain to find Dean wide-eyed with his cock in his hand.

She watched the shock in his eyes turn to lust as he raked his gaze over her naked form.

"Seems like a shame to take care of that yourself," she teased.

Dean swallowed hard and cleared his throat, "Yeah?"

She got in the shower behind him and ran her hands up his tanned chest. "Yeah," she whispered.

Dean groaned again and threw out an arm to steady himself against the shower wall.

Buffy kissed her way down his torso, stopped every so often to deliver a light lick that made him gasp each time. She bit down on his hipbone and laughed when he swore.

She took his dick in a firm grip and pumped her hand up and down a few times. His hips followed the motion and his breath came out in breathy pants.

When she laved her tongue up the underside, he swore loudly and his hands thumped on the wall behind her.

Keeping on fist at the base, she took him into her mouth.

"Oh fuck, Buffy," he panted. "Sweetheart, I have been on edge for the last hour."

She raised her eyes to his, cock still in her mouth, and swirled her tongue. The ragged groan that exploded from Dean's mouth was delicious.

She combined mouth and hand as he groaned again. After a few pumps his hips took over. He braced his hands on the wall behind her and thrust into her mouth.

"I'm, uh," he stammered.

Buffy nodded and hummed her affirmative. That was all it took to push him over the edge. He came in hot spurts down her throat. She swallowed and licked gently before pulling back.

She kissed her way back up his body before leaning in to kiss his mouth. Dean hesitated for a second before pressing his mouth to hers. He never had been one for kissing and tasting himself but with Buffy...he was already feeling experimental.

Dean reached back and turned off the rapidly cooling water. They grabbed towels and took time to dry each other off.

Exiting the bathroom, they discovered Sam fast asleep and spread across his bed. Buffy smiled when she saw one of Sam's shirts and a pair of Dean's boxers laying on the empty bed. She dressed and crawled under the blankets.

Dean pulled her close to his almost naked body and sighed into her hair. She relaxed against him and fell asleep with a smile on her face.

* * *

Dean jolted awake, hunter senses on fire. He froze to gauge his surroundings.

He smirked when the noise that woke him happened again.

A soft, very frustrated, whimper came from the woman sharing his bed.

At some point in the night, Dean had pulled Buffy's firm ass against his pelvis. His hand had strayed down her body and was pressed against the outside of the boxers she wore. He could feel the heat and growing wetness there.

He moved his hips in a slow grind. "Hey there," he murmured.

"Dean," she whispered and pressed against him.

He ran his hand over her thigh and pulled her leg back over his. His hand snaked down the front of the shorts and parted her sensitive tissues.

Buffy's body tensed before she gave a breathy moan, "What about Sam?"

"Sammy sleeps like the dead," he growled against her ear.

Two fingers slipped inside her and she rocked against them. He bit his lip, the angle wasn't the best but he could work with it. He curled his fingers lightly, searching for the right bundle of nerves...

Buffy gripped his forearm and he could all but feel it bruise. It was hot as hell.

He concentrated on trying to hit that spot each time, Buffy's rocking motions driving the palm of his hand into her clit.

Dean felt her flutter around his fingers and bit down on the curve of her shoulder. Her entire body flamed red hot as orgasm raced through her body. Dean moaned into the back of her neck as her inner walls tightened and wetness flooded his hand.

He touched softly, easing her down from her climax, before withdrawing his fingers. She watched with wide eyes as he brought them to his mouth and sucked. His eyes rolled back in his head.

Buffy bit her lip and Dean leaned down to plant a kiss on her mouth.

"If you two are quite finished, some of us get up early in the morning," came from the next bed.

Buffy's eyes went wide as she giggled. "Sorry, Sam."

A string of nonsensical muttering followed by a huffed laugh made Dean grin.

The pair settled back down under the covers, facing each other. Buffy curled up against Dean's body and sighed. Dean stroked her back for a moment before kissing her on the top of her head and easing back into sleep.


	15. Chapter 15

CHAPTER FIFTEEN

Buffy jolted in bed when the door to the hotel room banged shut. She felt Dean's tense body relax next to hers and followed suit. If the hunter wasn't afraid, she could calm her own senses.

"Dude," her bedmate spat out, "early."

"Dude," Sam answered, "nine in the morning."

"Idiots," Buffy sang, "Shut up."

She could feel Sam roll his eyes. "I went out for a run and everything."

Buffy peeked an eye at Dean before muttering, "Is he human?"

Dean shrugged and burrowed into the blankets.

"I'm not sure how we're related," Sam sighed.

Buffy's pretty sure the answer was "you were adopted" but it was swallowed by fabric.

The two were dozing when a freshly showered Sam stepped out of the bathroom a few minutes later.

"Seriously, guys? Have it your way..." is the only warning they got before a slightly damp, large hunter joined them in bed.

Buffy's breath huffed out hard as she was sandwiched between the two men. Dean groaned as he scooted over to give her breathing room.

"The Samasaurus is squishing me!" Buffy giggled.

Dean lifted his head and snorted. "Ha, she's got you there Samsquatch."

Buffy laughed harder, "What is that look for?"

Dean didn't even look up. "It's his bitchface."

Dean rolled onto his side and threw an arm around Buffy's middle. Sam took her left hand in his and rubbed a thumb over her knuckles.

"Tell us about this 'slayer sense' you mentioned," Sam asked.

Buffy hummed in thought for a moment. "It's hard to explain. I guess it's like a sixth sense. I get this sickened adrenaline boost when I'm around anything not human. It's how I pegged Castiel but protected Dean the night we met."

"You, uh, punched me in the face," Sam interrupted.

"You surprised me!" Dean barked a laugh at Buffy's defensive tone. "All I knew was someone had grabbed me after that _thing_ chased me. My attack instinct took over."

Sam pressed a kiss to her hand and chuckled. "Yeah well..."

"That reminds me. Dean?" Buffy's tone suddenly dropped to a more seductive sound.

His hips rolled against hers. "Mmhmm?"

She stroked down his forearm with her free hand. "Can I touch..." His head came up and he sent her a panty melting grin. "...your Angel Blade?"

Sam's body shook with laughter as he watched his brother's expression flicker from horny to annoyed to downright pouty.

"No," the green eyed hunter mumbled into Buffy's shoulder.

"So," Sam's voice cut in to Dean's tantrum, "is the 'slayer sense' thing why..."

"Why I get so horny after a slay? Yep. All that extra oomph makes me wired. Sometimes exhaustion takes over but, for the most part, I'm juiced." She shrugged. "Sex is the easiest way to deal with it."

Dean bit lightly on her arm, "Not complaining over here."

"Who helped you before?" Sam's voice was soft, as if he knew this was a tough subject.

Buffy's heart clenched. Apparently, her body went stiff as well because both hunters were on alert in a flash.

"Buffy..." Sam kept his voice soft, soothing.

"Hey," Dean's rougher tones cut in and abraded her senses.

"No," she whispered, "I can't."

She couldn't tell the hunters that she'd slept with a vampire. She swallowed hard, vampire_s_. Multiple. It hadn't been often with Angel, but it had happened. Their disgust had been evident when she mentioned being _friends_ with a witch. She'd probably get booted on her ass if she mentioned fucking a vamp.

"Sweetheart," Dean's voice brought her out of her own head, "you're shaking."

"Did someone hurt you?" The softer sounds in Sam's voice were steely with controlled fury.

She shook her head. "No, nothing like that." She pressed her lips together and went for the partial truth. "Death is what a slayer breathes, it's what she dreams about when she's asleep. Everyone I love gets hurt and I destroy everything I touch."

She took a deep breath and let it out slowly, trying to will the tension from her body. "So yeah, there was someone. But eventually, death caught up to us. Happy?" she spat.

Sam wouldn't be deterred by the biting tone. He'd grown up dealing with Dean's varying moods and Buffy's display reminded him of a cornered kitten. She was projecting anger but he could see the fear it was covering up.

The brothers shared a glance. Dean's arm tightened around her middle and he threw a leg over hers just as Sam did the same on the other side.

"What are you afraid of, Buffy?" Dean growled out.

"He was a vampire!" Buffy's voice lashed out as she bucked against the arms and legs restraining her.

The brothers were silent again.

"Sammy banged a demon," Dean offered in a helpful tone.

"She was in a human body at the time," Sam retorted.

Buffy giggled.

"Dean did it with an angel," Sam announced.

Buffy slid her gaze toward Dean before clearing her throat. "Was it...was it Cas?"

"What?" Dean exploded. "No. Dammit. Why do people think I have a thing with Cas?"

"Probably all the eye-fucking," Sam all but sang.

Dean scoffed. "We do not."

Buffy rubbed his arm in a comforting gesture before whispering, "You kinda do..."

Sam's body shook with the effort of holding back a laugh. It wasn't long before Buffy's giggles flipped him over into full blown guffaws. Dean's mouth quirked a smile before he joined in.

Buffy wiped the tears from her eyes and smiled at the brothers. "I'm going to take a shower," she declared before scooting out of bed.

She paused in the doorway to the bathroom to turn around. "Guys...thanks."

They smiled back before she closed the door.


	16. Chapter 16

CHAPTER SIXTEEN

The brothers stared at the closed door in silence for several minutes.

Dean propped a hand behind his head. Without turning to look at Sam he asked, "This is supposed to feel weird, right?"

Sam's eyes flicked toward his brother before answering, "Dude, I'm not sure we are allowed to be authority on anything weird anymore. It's not like our lives have ever been normal."

"Yeah but...brothers sharing one woman? That's gotta trip the weird meter somewhere," Dean insisted.

Sam hummed in thought. "Not really. In some cultures polyandry, when a woman takes multiple husbands, is considered normal. There are even cases of fraternal polyandry. Which is when it's two brothers."

"I'm still not gay for you, dude."

Sam snorted. "Um, okay. Do you feel better about your masculinity now that you've said that out loud?"

"As a matter of fact, I do." The smirk was evident in Dean's tone.

The bathroom door opened and a towel-clad slayer stepped out. "I used all the hot water," she said, her voice holding no apology. "If you wanted a shower you should have joined me."

Dean barked a laugh. "I'll remember that next time."

"Do we have a case?" Buffy asked, hopeful. "I need a slay."

Sam shook his head. "Nothing lately. Things have been pretty quiet."

"We could go patrol," she suggested.

"Do what?" Dean asked.

"Patrol," Buffy repeated. "We go and walk around until we find something to kill."

"That sounds tedious," Sam replied.

Buffy shrugged. "I dusted a lot of vamps that way."

"Dusted?" Dean asked.

Buffy's head cocked to one side. "Dusted. Stake in the heart. Poof. Dust."

Both boys shared a meaningful look before Sam spoke up. "Vampires can only be killed by beheading."

Buffy's eyes narrowed. "Um, that's one way of doing it but not the only way."

"It is for the vamps we hunt," Dean said.

"Well fuck," Buffy spat. "I've been training in the minor league?"

"Welcome to the majors," Dean drawled, smiling when Buffy shot him a glare before stomping to her bag and returning to dress in the bathroom.

* * *

Patrol won out when Buffy threatened to go alone. After a bitchface from one hunter and a lot of growling from the other, the three were settled into the Impala. They'd checked out of the hotel and decided to just drive until they figured something out.

Eventually, they found themselves in the woods of Missouri. Buffy sat bolt upright where she'd been dozing in the backseat.

"Stop," she barked out.

Dean cursed as he hit the brakes. "Sorry, Baby," he murmured, stroking the steering wheel.

"Buffy, what –" Sam began.

"Shut up," she said quickly. Her eyes were unfocused and staring out the window. "Weapons."

"Trunk," Dean replied quickly.

Buffy was out of the car before the hunters could blink. "Hurry," she snapped, standing at the ready.

The boys each grabbed a gun and something sharp before following Buffy into the woods. Every few yards the slayer would stop and shut her eyes before continuing.

Finally, Buffy's hand crept into her jacket to slowly withdraw a large blade. She motioned for the hunters to circle around in opposite directions before calling out, "Come out, come out, wherever you are."

Sam's shocked expression nearly had her giggling. Dean looked furious.

They didn't have time to dwell, however, because all hell broke loose.

Half a dozen humans with sharp talons came rushing at them without pause. Buffy vaguely registered that they didn't smell wolfy but couldn't identify what they were.

A sharp crack echoed in the air as pain blossomed across her ribs. That would be a bitch to heal. Broken ribs sucked ass. Being unable to take a deep breath while fighting was not her cup of tea. Buffy stabbed randomly and hit one of the things low in the gut only to find herself being slapped onto her back.

The thing she stabbed was leering over her, dripping blood from the open wound.

"Heart!" Sam yelled out.

Buffy took the blade in both hands and forced it under the creature's ribcage, aiming upward. She watched as its eyes glazed over instantly and it dropped to the ground.

"Sam!" Dean barked as he was pressed against a tree.

Buffy was on her feet fast, ignoring the pain that rippled through her. A quick stab had Dean free to shove her out of the way and force a blade into the thing that had crept up behind her.

Sam grappled with a remaining creature, obviously gaining the upper hand. However, he failed to notice the last thing heading toward him at full speed.

Buffy didn't think. She only reacted and jumped in between the two. A new wave of pain joined her broken ribs as blood welled from fresh gashes on her abdomen.

Dean swore and stabbed the creature that had attacked Buffy just as Sam finished off his partner.

Buffy slumped against a tree and winced when she felt warmth trickle down onto her jeans. Her vision became fuzzy on the edges as pain overcame her.

"Dean, she's hurt bad." Sam sounded worried. Fuck, that was bad.

She cried out as pressure joined the cacophony of hell as Dean applied pressure to her bleeding wounds.

"Buffy? Buffy stay with me," he pleaded.

Her eyelids fluttered as she tried to make out the hunter kneeling in front of her. There was wet redness up the length of his forearms. That was too much blood.

"Dammit, Sam. We're losing her."

Buffy blinked hard as she tried to focus. "Green," she whispered.

"What? It doesn't matter. Just keep talking to me." Dean sounded frantic. She could hear Sam's voice in the background sounding pleading and worried.

"Your eyes are green." Buffy licked her lips. When had they gotten so dry? She was so thirsty. "Pretty."

Dean put a hand on her cheek, cringing when he left a smear of red behind. "Yeah, sweetheart? I knew you had a thing for me."

"Sleepy," she mumbled.

"No," Dean barked, giving her a shake.

Buffy felt a breeze ruffle her hair and heard Sam's voice raise in volume. She couldn't make out the words. She was so tired.

Darkness crept in along the edges of her vision and she sighed. Maybe this time it would be over.


	17. Chapter 17

_A/N: One of my lovely fans commented that s/he didn't feel Buffy would go for two guys...especially not at once. Honestly, I haven't decided how long it's been since the destruction of Sunnydale in this fic. Buffy's seen some shit. In my mind, her friends scattered (I've put Xander in one state with PTSD, Willow in Colorado, Giles back in England and I think I've decided Dawn went with him). Her friends died, her family died, SHE died...need I go on? _

_So would normal, canon Buffy go for it? Probably not. My version of Buffy, on the other hand, wants to live for today. The fate of the world doesn't rest solely on her shoulders anymore so I liken it to a teenager being out of her parents' house for the first time...we might see some "out of character" behavior. _

_THAT BEING SAID, here's some light porn. _

CHAPTER SEVENTEEN

Buffy was floating. The surface underneath her back was firm but she felt cocooned in soft darkness. Dimly, she heard voices around her but they were so soft she didn't give them any thought. Her thoughts were fuzzy and her mind was at ease. She felt...relaxed.

She heaved a deep sigh and heard the voices cut off.

"Buffy? Sweetheart, can you hear me?"

She knew that voice. Something familiar...

Her eyelids fluttered as she pried them open. _Green_ assaulted her vision and she narrowed her eyes in confusion.

"Is this heaven?" she asked before her brain could catch up.

The man in front of her gave her a crooked smile and she felt a hand stroke down her face. A snort of laughter came from behind him.

"Like he needs a bigger ego," Sam said.

Everything rushed back to her. The fight. The pain. The blood. Slipping into darkness.

She licked her chapped lips. "Was I dead?" _Again?_

"It was a close call. We're lucky Cas could get to us as quickly as he did." Sam settled on to the bed next to Dean.

"Cas healed me?" Damn. Where had the angel mojo been when she was battling in Sunnydale? Maybe then people wouldn't have died.

"I did," rumbled from the corner of the room.

Buffy's eyes shot to angel. "Thank you."

She got a small smile and shrug in return before he disappeared with a flap of wings.

The two hunters crowded onto the bed with her.

Dean growled in light frustration. "If we're going to keep ending up in one bed we should just get king rooms from now on."

"We can do that," Sam said easily. "Sometimes they're cheaper anyway so it's a win win."

Buffy stretched, glad to find her muscles weren't sore from the fight. Angel healing really did include everything. "What were they? The things in the woods."

"We stumbled into a Kitsune den," Dean said.

"I'm sorry." Buffy's voice was soft and contrite. "If I hadn't suggested patrol we wouldn't have rushed off into danger."

"Shit happens, Buffy. We just won't do it your way anymore." Sam gave her a light shove with his elbow.

Buffy averted her eyes and shrugged noncommittally.

Dean sat up and leaned over her torso, boxing her in with his large frame. "No, you don't do that. Sammy and me? We've fucked up so many times it's not even funny. You don't put all of this on you. We all fucked up here."

His eyes tracked over her face as tears rushed to her eyes. He made a soft sound in his throat before leaning down and pressing his lips to hers in a gentle kiss. Buffy returned the kiss firmly and had a soft smile when he pulled back.

"Hey," Sam said, giving Dean a soft shove. "I want a kiss."

Dean raised an eyebrow. "Dude, we talked about this..."

Sam looked disgusted. Buffy giggled and turned her face to Sam's. She leaned up on her elbows to press a chaste kiss to the younger brother's mouth.

Sam cupped her cheek in his palms and deepened the kiss. His tongue licked at her mouth to encourage her to open. When she did, he rewarded her with a soft moan as he sat up more. She followed him until they were both kneeling on the bed, never breaking the kiss. His tongue caressed hers in slow presses, only pausing to suck and bite at her lips.

She felt another set of hands settle on her shoulders and whimpered into Sam's mouth as Dean pressed soft kisses to her neck and shoulders. The older hunter smiled against her skin and bit lightly on the junction of neck and shoulder.

Sam let go of Buffy and turned her to face his brother. She shuffled awkwardly to face Dean as he surged forward to claim her mouth. His tongue plundered hers with firm, dominant strokes. She felt Sam's hands rub from her shoulders down to her back until he met the hem of her shirt. He tugged upward enough to make his intention known and give her time to back out. Dean broke the kiss and pressed his forehead to hers, waiting.

Buffy nodded and raised her hands over her head to let Sam remove what was left of her tshirt. Dean growled his approval when a simple white bra came into view. The men moved in unison to press kisses and bites to either side of her throat. Buffy's hands shot out to grip Dean's shirt like a lifeline. The sensation of being caught between the two was overwhelming and she could only hang on for the ride.

Her hands tugged upward to demand he remove his shirt as well. She felt both men pull their mouths from her skin before hearing the rustle of fabric. Within seconds, she felt the sensation of skin pressed to her front and back. Her hands reached up to unclasp her bra, desperate to feel more.

Sam's fingers danced across her shoulders as he pulled the straps down her arms. Dean quickly took over the task and pulled the garment all the way off. His mouth nipped at her collarbones before laving over them with his tongue.

Buffy's head dropped back and ended up on Sam's shoulder. The tall man licked a small stripe across the exposed expanse of her neck.

Sam's hands made their way to her breasts at the same time that Dean's fingers grazed down her torso.

Their hands connected and the men froze. Buffy bit down on her lower lip as giggles threatened to escape. The two hunters pulled their hands apart and away with extreme slowness. Dean coughed and Sam cleared his throat.

Buffy started laughing. She wheezed out a few "sorry's" but couldn't hold back the breathy giggles that overtook her.

The moment broken, Dean passed Buffy his shirt to wear in lieu of her ruined one. The three collapsed onto the bed.

"We need to work on logistics," Sam mused.

Buffy shrugged. "I was fine."

"You know we're brothers, right?" Dean rolled onto his side and propped his head on his fist.

"You know brushing hands with another guy doesn't make you into him, right?" Buffy grinned.

"Shut up," Dean groused as he laid back down.

"We'll figure it out," Sam said with confidence.

Buffy stretched and sighed. "Why do I feel tired? I had angelic healing. Shouldn't I feel empowered and ready to take on the world or something?"

"It's angel mojo, Buff, not cocaine." Dean smirked.

"Is there angel cocaine?" Buffy asked, truly curious.

Sam snorted before rolling off the bed. He reached into his bag and pulled out a pair of boxer shorts. Handing them to Buffy he said, "You'll want to get out of those jeans and I'll bet your panties are stained as well."

"You just want to see me take my pants off," Buffy mumbled.

"I will not deny that," Dean said as he placed his folded hands behind his head.

Buffy stuck her tongue out and got a wink in return. She grabbed the boxers from Sam and shimmied out of her blood stained jeans and panties. She placed her hands on her hips after she had slipped on the boxers.

"Okay, who is sleeping where?" she asked.

"It's Sam's turn," Dean answered simply before rolling over to hug a pillow to his chest.

Buffy shrugged and turned to Sam. "I guess you're keeping me warm tonight."

"I can do that," he said with a grin.

_A/N Part 2: Yes, I could just jump into the threesome action and write some serious down and dirty porn. But it doesn't feel right to me. THIS IS NOT A WINCEST FIC. If you're looking for some future Wincest you're gonna have a hard time. This is hard for the boys. Dean is especially fighting me on this one. _


	18. Chapter 18

CHAPTER EIGHTEEN

The trio piled in the Impala after a meager breakfast. They settled in to drive for a few hours before finding bar to hustle.

Sam procured a single King room for the three to share that night. No one discussed the change in number of beds. When the boys told Buffy the plan, to hustle drunks at pool, the petite blonde dragged Dean to the nearest store to buy a new top with their remaining money. She'd sworn it would be worth it in the end.

Was it ever... She'd sauntered out of the bathroom wearing a blood-red corset style halter top and tight, dark wash jeans. Her hair fell around her shoulders in loose waves. Dark eye makeup and glossy lips completed the look.

Buffy walked to the radio and switched it on to whichever station had been played last. Nine Inch Nails' "Closer" played through the small speaker. Her hips pulsed to the beat as she ran her hands up her body.

The men paused their efforts to dress and watched the display.

Sam cleared his throat first. "Buffy?"

"Hmm?" she hummed, continuing to dance.

"If you want us to get to the bar you're going to need to calm it down," Dean choked out.

She prowled toward him, crawling over the bed. Her hips swaying in time to the music. "I'm getting into character, Dean. You want me to be the sexy distraction, right?"

Dean groaned as she got closer. "Sweetheart, you don't have to try very hard."

Buffy spun around so her back was pressed to Dean's front. She wrapped her hands around his neck and rolled her hips, wrenching a groan from the man. Sam's breath hitched as his hands clutched the shirt he'd been holding.

She pulled away from Dean, dragging her hands across his body as she went. Her hips continued to move to the pounding beat as she took the garment from Sam's hands. Taking his hands in hers, she laced their fingers together and brought him over to the other side of the room.

It wasn't until she was sandwiched between the two brothers that she let go of one of his hands. Her free digits reached back to pull Dean closer.

Sam laced his fingers through her blonde tresses and tilted her head back for a kiss. Dean's hands found her hips as his pelvis ground down on her ass.

The song ended and Buffy stilled her hips. The three were breathing hard, their breaths seeming to overpower the commercial break on the radio.

Buffy sighed and moved out of their embrace. "I should get going."

"You remember the plan?" Dean's voice was rough as he palmed himself lightly.

Buffy nodded and gave a short salute before slipping out the door.

The brothers shared a moment of eye contact before dressing silently. The slayer was going to drive them crazy.

* * *

Sam and Dean walked into the room and headed straight for the bar. Dean was sure to stumble a bit and project his slightly slurred words at full volume. Sam rolled his eyes and scanned the room.

Buffy's laugh brought their attention over. The blonde was sitting on the pool table, kicking her legs back and forth. Her hands here planted behind her on the green felt and her head was thrown back exposing the long pale line of her throat.

Dean drank the shot in front of him and slammed the glass on the wooden bar top. He clapped Sam on the shoulder and headed toward the tables.

"Hello, gorgeous," he drawled out.

Buffy turned her head slightly before returning her attention to the burly man in front of her.

Dean leaned onto the table and into Buffy's space. "What do you say you and me get out of here?"

Buffy sat up straighter and scooted away from Dean with a look of concern on her face. His hand reached out to grab her arm but was stopped by the leather clad biker in front of her.

"Hey buddy, I don't think she's interested," the man said.

"Fuck off, I'm workin' here." Dean shook the man's hand from his arm and grinned. "I'll play you for her."

"Excuse me?" Buffy snapped. "I am not some trophy, dickwad."

Dean sighed and leaned more on the table. "Fine. Money then. We'll play for cash. How does a hundred and fifty sound? When I kick your ass she'll know who the real man is here." He fumbled with his wallet, dropping it onto the green as his drunken fingers refused to comply.

"Mitch," Buffy said, placing a hand on his chest, "he's too drunk to even play. Just let it go."

"Hey!" Dean snapped out, pointing a finger in their direction. "I can kick his ass in pool no matter how drunk I am."

"She's right, man. I'm not going to take your money." Mitch shook his head.

Dean looked around the bar before spotting his brother and waving him over. "He's sober. Let him play in my place."

Sam arrived and sighed deeply. "Fuck, Dean. What are you doing?"

"He's being a dick," Buffy ground out.

"You're going to defend my honor, Gigantor. Kick this guy's ass and win us a few hundred bucks."

Sam's brow furrowed and he lowered his voice. "Dean..."

"You're not _that_ terrible, dude." Dean said a bit too loudly before clearing his throat and pretending to scan the ceiling.

Buffy raised an eyebrow and shrugged. "Whatever, I need new shoes." She slid off the table and propped herself against the wall.

Dean fell into a nearby chair. "Get 'im, Sammy!"

Sam played a decent game but lost horribly in the end. He winced and reached for his wallet as Dean slapped a hand down on the table.

"Fuck that," Dean barked out. "Double or nothing."

"Dean," Sam said, exasperated. "We can't afford to do that. Shit, we couldn't really afford to play this but your drunk ass insisted. I am _not_ playing another game."

"Then I'll play." Dean slapped his wallet on the table and looked at Mitch with an expectant expression.

"Dude," Mitch began.

"If he wants to lose his money, let him." Buffy interrupted. "I'm tired of his shit."

Mitch glanced at her before pulling out the necessary cash and setting it on the table. Buffy reached out the gather the bills and the wallet.

Dean shot her a wink. "I'll make it quick," he said, his voice losing all traces of alcohol.

"What the..." Mitch's mouth dropped open.

Dean broke and proceeded to methodically clear the table. When the last ball sank into the pocket, he grinned and held out his hand for the cash. "It's been a pleasure doing business with you."

Mitch threw the cue down on the floor in fury. "You sonofabitch. You hustled me."

Dean adopted a confused look and stumbled backwards slightly. "Did not."

Sam and Dean backed toward the exit as Buffy sidled up to the angry biker. She placed a soft hand on his arm.

"Back off, sweetheart, and let a man handle things." Mitch shook her hand off and advanced toward the retreating men.

"That was rude," Buffy stated before spinning the man around and planting a fast fist in his jaw.

The large man went reeling and crashed into the row of nearby barstools. Buffy didn't hesitate to run outside and leap into the roaring Impala.

* * *

Back in the hotel room, Buffy collapsed onto the bed. "I feel dirty."

"Hey, you chose the mark. It's your own fault he was a filthy Neanderthal." Dean shrugged off his flannel.

Buffy shuddered. "He was gross but he started staring at my boobs the second I walked in so I figured he'd be easy to distract."

Sam snorted and settled into a chair to check their email and voicemails.

Buffy sat up. "I need a shower." She jumped off the bed and headed the bathroom.

The boys heard the door shut and the lock engage. Apparently their little slayer needed some alone time. Dean toed off his boots and flopped into the other chair while Sam continued to clack away at the laptop.

The bathroom door opened several minutes later and Buffy walked out.

Naked.

Dean's mouth went dry as his jaw dropped. He made a strangled noise as Buffy moved around the room, seemingly unbothered by her lack of clothing.

Sam glanced up and barely concealed the whine that bubbled out of his throat.

Buffy pulled out a pair of black lacy panties from her bag and pulled them on. Her fingertips danced over the material as she bit her lip and looked into the bag. She pulled out a long shirt and slipped it over her head.

With a quick glance and eyebrow raised in challenge toward the men, she crawled up the bed and settled into the middle. She got under the covers and hummed in thought before peeling off her shirt and throwing it at Dean.

Dean and Sam shared a look before Dean dropped the material and Sam shut the laptop. The boys stood in unison and moved toward the bed.

_A/N: Sorry. Sorry. Sorry. I like to do all of my smut in its own chapter so...you'll have to wait. Vote: Should they finally go all the way or do you think they'll still be uncomfortable?_


	19. Chapter 19

_A/N: Pure porn. If you're not here for porn then...why are you still here?_

CHAPTER NINETEEN

Buffy trembled with excitement as Dean and Sam approached. Dean rounded the foot of the bed, removing his shirt on the way. Sam's shirt soon joined the others on the floor.

Buffy let the blankets drop from her bare torso and shivered as the air cooled her breasts. She squirmed in place as her nipples tightened, her breath hitching.

Dean didn't hesitate to take one hardened peak in his mouth. Buffy whimpered loudly as his tongue caressed the tight skin. He pressed firmly and lapped over it before swirling his tongue in tight circles until she was sobbing with pleasure. When he bit down she cried out and her hands flew to his hair. He kept his teeth locked on lightly as he pulled off with a small tug.

Her head dropped back with a small thud against the headboard. Sam took advantage of the exposed skin of her throat. He licked a long, hot stripe from her collarbones to just under her skin. She shuddered when he blew lightly on the dampened skin.

Dean's mouth moved downward, pressing open mouthed kisses to her torso. She barely had time to register his position before he grabbed her thighs and yanked her downward. She fell back on the pillows with a yelp. He dragged her panties down and off her legs and kissed the inside of each ankle.

Sam's mouth pressed her hers in an urgent, yet soft, kiss. His tongue licked at the inside of her bottom lip before he nipped with a teasing bite.

She was so caught up in Sam's kiss that she didn't realize Dean had settled between her spread thighs until his tongue joined the party. Buffy moaned into Sam's mouth as Dean's tongue licked at the wetness between her legs. He pressed in with his thumbs to spread her further before delving in for a deep taste. Her hips rolled against his mouth and he moaned against her skin.

Sam's hand reached out to lightly knead her breast before brushing a thumb over her nipple. Her body arched into the touch and her hips pressed again to Dean's ministrations. Sam pinched and rolled the tight nub until Buffy's breath came in sobbing pants.

Dean slid off the bed and removed his now too tight pants. Buffy whined at the loss of his mouth until she felt the firm press of his boxer covered cock against her. His hands curled around her thighs as he pulled her closer. He thrust lightly and smirked when she keened in pleasure.

"Is that what you want, sweetheart?" he drawled. He closed his eyes when he felt his boxers dampen from where he pressed his hips to hers.

Buffy turned her head to the side and pinned Sam with her gaze. She skated her eyes down his torso before settling on the obvious erection trapped behind the denim of his pants.

"You going to join the party?" Her voice was husky with desire. She trailed her hand over the button of his jeans in question.

She didn't have to look to know a glance had passed between the brothers, each asking for and giving permission to the other to continue.

His fingers quickly popped the button on his fly. The heavy weight of his hard cock helped drag the zipper down. Buffy gave his body a light push as incentive to get up and take everything the rest of the way off.

Dean shimmied out of his boxers and moved toward the bags on the floor. Just before he placed a foot on the floor, a condom hit him in the chest. He fumbled for it before it hit the bed.

"Teamwork," Sam answered with a grin when Dean glanced up.

Buffy giggled and Dean laughed in a full bodied way.

"That's really sweet and everything, but could we get on with it?" Buffy exclaimed with a wiggle.

"I'm not sure you're really in the position to be making demands." Dean raised an eyebrow in her direction as he stroked himself back to full hardness.

Buffy whined and trailed her hand down her body until her fingers could part her sensitive tissues. She bucked against her own touch for a few seconds until her hands were wrenched away and pinned over her head.

"He has a point," Sam growled, his hand large enough to keep both of her wrists immobilized against the mattress. His other hand pressed against her pelvis to prevent her from moving any further.

Dean's fingers thrust inside her without preamble and she cried out. She felt his fingers curl and press at her g-spot, each pass making the tissues swell a little more.

"Please," she whimpered.

"Please what?" Sam asked as he leaned down to kiss her jaw.

"I need...more."

"More?" Dean asked with mock innocence. He leaned down to lick around where his fingers disappeared inside her body. "Like this?"

Sam bit down on the column of her throat. "What do you want, Buffy."

"I want Dean to fuck me." Her face heated as the words left her mouth.

"Is that all?" Dean replaced his fingers with his tongue, groaning as her taste filled his mouth.

"I want to suck Sam's cock," she answered, her voice barely above a whisper.

Sam smiled against her neck before raising up to kiss her softly. He nodded his approval.

Dean sat back on his knees and reached for the condom. The sound of the foil tearing sent a fresh wave of pleasure through Buffy's body.

Sam snagged a pillow and shoved it under her butt to raise her body up a little more. Dean stroked his hands up and down her thighs as he pressed forward. Her hips moved upward to take him in to the hilt.

Buffy and Dean moaned together. Buffy at the feeling of fullness and Dean at the tightness surrounding him.

Buffy reached out to take Sam's dick in her hand and stroked firmly. He hissed through his teeth and moved his hips with her motions. She licked her lips and he leaned over enough for her to take him in her mouth.

She swirled her tongue around the head of his cock before taking as much in her mouth as the angle allowed. Sam's hips bucked forward slightly.

At that same moment, Dean pulled out and thrust inward. The angle allowed him to hit all the right spots. Buffy groaned long and low as he thrust in and out with agonizing slowness. Sam choked out a moan of his own as the vibrations traveled through his cock.

Sam reached down to stroke himself, unknowingly timing it to match Dean's thrusts. Buffy licked and mouthed at the head of his cock as the brothers each increased their speeds.

"Buffy..." Sam said in a strangled voice.

She nodded and opened her mouth wide. The sight was enough to push him over the edge. He gave a few more strokes before cum erupted into her open mouth. She licked the head before swallowing as he milked out the last of his pleasure.

Dean's rhythm faltered and he pulled out. He leaned down between her legs once again. Three fingers thrust inside her pussy as he pressed his tongue to her clit. The faint taste of latex was quickly overrun with the taste that was purely Buffy. His fingers thrust and curled with firm speed as his tongue flicked and lapped at her.

Sam moved in to take her mouth once again, groaning at the taste of himself in her mouth. She bucked and writhed as she chased the climax building in her gut.

"Dean," she cried out as he took her to the edge.

In a flash, he pulled his fingers out and thrust his cock back inside. He rolled her clit in his fingers as he pounded into her.

The orgasm was ripped out of her. She screamed into Sam's mouth as her body bowed off the bed. Dean's grip on her body was hard enough to bruise as his hips stuttered before slamming hard against hers. His groan ended on a hiss as he rolled against her gently.

The trio was panting hard as they pulled apart. Sam tossed Buffy a shirt from the floor and Dean passed up the panties he'd taken from her body at the start. Sam turned to slip into his boxers as Dean grabbed his from the floor and made his way to the bathroom to dispose of the condom.

Sam slid under the covers with Buffy and pressed a soft kiss to her shoulder. Both of them looked up as Dean walked into the room.

The older hunter didn't say anything. Instead opting to switch off the lights before crawling into bed on the other side of the blonde slayer.

Buffy turned to face him and took his face in her hands for a long kiss. "You okay?"

Dean pulled her in for another hard kiss. "I'm exhausted, you succubus." His smirk was visible in the dim light of the room.

Buffy's relieved giggle loosened the tension that had been building in the room.

The three of them settled down into the slight comfort of the cheap mattress. They weren't sure what tomorrow would hold, but for now they were happy to have each other.

_A/N: To be totally honest, I'm tired of writing this fic. It started as an exercise to shake myself out of writer's block and evolved into a somewhat real story. So this is the end for our little trio. I'll try to give you an epilogue here soon just for fun._


	20. Chapter 20

CHAPTER TWENTY

Buffy opened her eyes and found herself surrounded by firm muscle.

It was a beautiful way to wake up.

She giggled and stretched as best she could in the small space she'd been given.

Dean stirred on one side of her. "Be still," he grumbled in his sleep deepened voice.

Sam cracked one eye open and gave her a soft smile. "Morning," he said before rolling for a stretch of his own.

"Seriously, are mornings no longer sacred?" Dean groaned before stretching as well. He propped his head on a hand and looked at Buffy. "Hi."

"Hi," she whispered with a small smile. "You still doing okay?"

Dean shared a glance with Sam before leaning in to press a chaste kiss to her lips. "I'm actually pretty great."

Sam's hand skimmed down her side in a light caress and she arched into the touch. Dean's eyes darkened as he leaned closer once more.

Somewhere in the room, a phone rang.

"Seriously?" Dean barked.

Buffy giggled. "Duty calls."

Sam fished the phone from his jeans and snapped it open. He spoke quietly for a few moments before shutting it with a sigh. "We've got a job."

"Of course we do," Dean sighed and scrubbed a hand down his face. "What's the damage?"

"Haunting, about 4 hours from here. Garth says it's a simple salt and burn so we should be in and out fairly quickly." Sam rolled from the bed and began pulling on clothes.

Buffy sat up. "Haunting? Ghosts are real?"

"In all of your slayer stuff you never came across a ghost?" Dean yanked on a pair of jeans and put his hands on his hips.

Buffy raked her gaze across his bare chest. She cleared her throat. "Um, ghosts. No. Everything was usually demon or vampire."

"And you said your demons didn't need a human vessel?" Sam paused buttoning his shirt.

Buffy nodded. "Yeah. They were freaky looking most of the time. Not really into the whole human face thing."

"How did no one else see that?" Dean asked.

Buffy shrugged. "I asked myself that a lot. Even after the mayor pulled his giant demon snake routine at graduation, people went about their lives like nothing had happened."

The boys stared in silence at her statement. Sam spoke first. "Giant snake?"

"At graduation?" Dean finished.

Buffy nodded slowly. "Yes. He turned into a giant snake and ate a lot of the graduating class before we blew him up. Literally."

Dean shook his head. "People are fucking weird."

Buffy snorted and finally rolled out of bed. "So, how do we take care of ghosts?"

"Find the bones, salt and burn." Sam zipped up the duffel bag and glanced around to make sure they weren't leaving anything.

"You dig them up?" Buffy asked.

"Yep," Dean answered.

Buffy pursed her lips. "Gross."

It didn't take long for everyone to dress and pile into the Impala. With Garth's directions, finding the location of the body responsible for the haunting was quick and easy. Apparently there had been several sightings of the ghost so there was no question as to who was responsible.

"We have to wait for nightfall to do any digging." Dean sighed from behind the wheel. Sam had gone inside to get their room key. They were hoping the town was small enough to allow for early check-in. Dean wasn't in the mood to sit on his ass until 3pm or whatever.

"Can we get food?" Buffy asked from the backseat.

"A woman after my own heart!" Dean smiled.

Sam knocked on the window and pointed down the row to their room so Dean could pull around.

Buffy climbed out of the car as a man left the room next to theirs at the same time.

She froze and watched him with wary eyes.

He didn't even glance backward as he made his way toward a nondescript car in the parking lot. Her fingers tightened around air as she wished for a stake or something pointy.

"Buffy?" Sam asked, following her gaze.

"Not human," she said before taking off at a sprint across the parking lot.

She slammed into the man and forced him against the car. He yelped and dropped his keys with a clatter. Buffy spun him around and shoved into his space. She could hear the footfalls of the hunters as they caught up to her.

"What the fuck is your problem lady?" The man sneered down at her with his hands raised.

Buffy gave him another shove, feeling satisfied when he winced. "Cut the crap. I know what you are."

His lips curled into a smile as his eyes flicked between Buffy and the Winchesters. "A slayer communing with hunters. Now isn't this interesting?"

"_Exorcizamus te, omnis immundus spiritus..._" Sam began.

The man in Buffy's grip jerked. "No need to pull out the big words. I was just leaving." His head tilted back, black smoke leaving his open mouth in a rush.

Buffy tightened her grip on his shirt front as the body slumped toward the ground. "Um, guys?"

Dean rushed forward and pressed his fingers to the guy's neck. "He's alive."

"Is that usually a problem?" Buffy asked.

"The demons can keep the body going despite injury. It all catches up when they leave." Sam explained as he bent down to grab the discarded keys.

"So sometimes the fuckers just walk around in a dead meatsuit." Dean hefted the unconscious man into the backseat. The hope was he'd just wake up and go home. Wherever home happened to be...

"I need a shower," Buffy stated, rubbing her arms vigorously.

The trio trudged back to their room. Buffy removed her clothes the instant the door shut behind them.

"That was a demon right?" she asked as she made her way to the bathroom. She left the door open so she could talk to the guys while she climbed under the hot spray.

"Uh, yeah." Dean called back.

"What did it want?"

Sam cleared his throat, his eyes tracing the trail of clothing to the bathroom. "It could be nothing. Sometimes they don't have an ulterior motive."

The water shut off. "Really?"

"Yep," Dean said, popping the sound. "Sometimes they just like to steal a body and walk around."

Buffy came to the doorway, all wet skin and hair pulled back off of her neck.

Dean's mouth went dry and Sam made a noise that could have been a cough or a choked off groan.

Buffy bit down on her lip. "How long until we head out?"

"Enough time." Dean's already rough voice dipped even deeper with arousal. He pulled his shirt over his head.

"Good," Buffy whispered.

Everyone moved at once toward the bed.

_A/N: I'd totally given up on continuing this fic but the favorites keep rolling in so...I'll keep writing as long as you're all reading and enjoying yourselves. The next chapter will be porn, I promise. _


	21. Chapter 21

_A/N: You wanted 1300+ of pure threesome porn, right? Why else are you here? It's not for the plot. Enjoy your porn._

CHAPTER TWENTY ONE

Dean palmed the growing bulge in his jeans as Buffy crawled onto the bed. Next to him, Sam stripped his shirt and shed his pants.

Buffy flushed. "I thought the shower would be enough but I'm still . . . I need . . ."

Sam made a sympathetic noise as he climbed onto the mattress clad in nothing but boxer briefs. Dean stayed where he stood at the foot of the bed, stroking his length through the rough denim. Buffy glanced at him and raised an eyebrow.

"I'm good here for now," he said, heat in his voice.

He felt surprised at himself. Of course he wanted to ravage the pretty blonde on the bed, but there was a certain curiosity growing at the thought of watching. Huh. He had a voyeurism kink. Who knew?

Sam didn't seem deterred by the thought of his brother observing. Just the opposite. Dean's announcement had a spark of mischief lighting up his eyes as he made his way to Buffy.

"Eyes on Dean," he instructed.

Buffy flicked a questioning gaze to Sam before turning her attention to the green-eyed hunter panting at the foot of the bed.

"Good girl," Dean drawled out, making her shiver. She watched as he gave himself a squeeze and squirmed when he groaned.

Sam bit down on the column of her neck as one of his large hands trailed down her shower damp body. He moved down, giving little nips that wouldn't mark and apologetic licks as he went. His mouth latched on a nipple while his hand gave the other attention.

Buffy arched up, her eyes never leaving Dean's. She whimpered at the heat she saw there. The physical sensations combined with the look of pure lust she received had her overwhelmed.

Sam's tongue circled and laved in nonsensical patterns, drawing blood to the area and making it swell. Buffy buried a hand in his hair when he dragged teeth over the swollen tissue. Her breath came out in soft sobs when she realized he'd moved to the other side. Too much. It would be too much.

She spread her legs and rolled her hips. She could feel her control slipping away and cried out at the barrage of sensations.

The sound of a zipper reached her ears and she broke eye-contact with Dean long enough to watch him part the fly of his pants and brush his fingers against his cock.

Sam's hand stroked up the inside of her thigh, each pass moving closer to the growing wetness between her legs. She whimpered each time he backed off, each sound growing more desperate. He let out a filthy chuckle and lifted his body up on one arm to look at Buffy.

God she was gorgeous. Her face had a pink flush that paired beautifully with the bright red of her teeth abused lips. Her nipples were dark red against her lightly tanned skin and heaved with each breath.

He pressed one finger into her and groaned into her neck. Buffy's bucking hips only served to push him closer to the edge. Dean's breathy moan from the foot of the bed stirred the coked up butterflies in his stomach.

It wasn't that he felt attraction to his brother. Far from it. The idea that someone was watching? That someone was getting off on his enjoying the pretty little blonde writhing underneath him? That was hotter than he could have imagined. It just so happened the only person he trusted in that position was Dean.

A second finger joined the first and he hissed when she clenched around them. He curled his fingers, searching for the spot that made her buck off the bed. When he found it, he rubbed at it mercilessly for a few passes before settling his body between her legs and licking. He grinned when her hands pulled at his hair, silently begging for more. Her hips rolled against his mouth, leaving trails of wetness across his lips.

Dean and Buffy never looked away. Dean slipped the jeans from his hips and let them pool at the floor. He only looked down long enough to step out and kick them away before finding Buffy's eyes once more. He was so hard it had become almost painful. He pressed a palm down to ease some of the pressure and smirked when it came away slightly sticky.

Sam lifted his head and pulled his fingers out, his eyes twinkling at the squeak of protest he received for his actions. He reached into his duffel and grabbed a condom from the pack he'd purchased earlier. His briefs came off with an efficient shove, ending up somewhere in the room he'd worry about later. He quickly lifted Buffy and maneuvered her onto hands and knees, facing the foot of the bed.

He draped himself over her body so he could whisper in her ear. "Remember, eyes on Dean."

When her head raised, he settled back on his knees to roll the condom down his length. He couldn't help the little thrust his hips gave when he pumped lightly.

He glanced up at Dean's heated expression and lifted Buffy forward a few inches until her palms rested close to the edge of the mattress. Dean's eyes caught Sam's and he raised an eyebrow. Buffy, realizing the position she was suddenly in, whimpered low in her throat.

Dean peeled the briefs from his body, hissing as cool air came in contact with his overheated cock. He'd barely gotten a grip when Buffy's hot tongue licked from base to tip. He rested a hand on the back of her head and raised his eyes to watch Sam.

They pushed forward together, the three groaning in unison. Dean let Sam set the rhythm, each push of the younger man's hips moving Buffy's mouth down his length.

Dean had unknowingly taken himself to the edge and the hot little tongue working all his good spots was pushing him over. He choked out, "Buffy" in warning before she traced a tongue up the sensitive underside and sucked hard. He threw his head back, a hissed moan lifting to the ceiling as he came.

In an instant he was on his knees, mouth locked on to hers. He gripped the side of her face lightly when he pulled away, eyes connecting again.

Sam rolled his hips a few times before resuming his pace. His hands grabbed her hips, pulling her back with every forward thrust. The sound of skin slapping together coupled with slick wetness and harsh breaths overtook the room. One of his hands snaked down to press at her sensitive clit and she cried out as fire spread through her. She was so close . . .

And then Dean started talking. "You gonna come on his cock, Buffy? Gonna let him feel you squeeze around him? I know how good it feels when you tighten up and pulse when you finally let go. He's gonna fuck you through it until you're overwhelmed, until you're begging for it to be over but not ready for it to stop. I want to hear you scream for me, baby."

Her body tightened up and Sam picked up a punishing pace. She did scream, Dean's mouth swallowing the sound with a tongue filled kiss. Sam lifted her as he sat back on his feet. Her legs splayed obscenely over his knees and her head tilted back to rest on his shoulder. He thrust up a few more times into her pleasure pliant body before pressing in deep as he came with a strangled sound.

Dean climbed onto the mattress to support her as Sam pulled out and slipped off to remove the condom.

Dean pulled the blankets back and helped Buffy crawl into them. The two shared a few lazy kisses and gentle caresses before Sam came back. Buffy rolled to give the younger hunter similar attention as Dean set an alarm on his phone. They had time for a good nap. Nightfall was hours away.

Buffy snuggled down deep under the covers with a satisfied sigh. Sam and Dean shared one final glance before settling into their own spots on either side of the slayer.

_A/N: I selfishly enjoy comments and hoard them like diamonds._


	22. Chapter 22

Dean's alarm went off but he silenced it quickly.

The three groaned. The stillness drove in the exhaustion in their pleasure spent bodies. But, they had a job to do and needed to get ready.

Sam went over the details of the case as he dressed while Dean and Buffy playfully threw clothes at each other while attempting to dress as well.

Without warning, Buffy froze. Her head whipped around to the door. "Shut up a minute."

Dean normally wouldn't let a command like that stand but the seriousness on Buffy's face gave him pause. Sam raised an eyebrow in question.

Buffy barely breathed. Something was pulling at her slayer sense. It felt different than the demon she'd faced in the parking lot and it wasn't a vampire.

Everyone jolted when a knock tapped at the door.

"Hello?" a voice called out. "We're lost. Can we use your phone?"

"That sounds like a kid," Sam said as he shook his head and stood from the small table.

Buffy surged forward and yanked him off his feet. "Do not open that door."

Dean skirted around them with his hands up. "I'm just going to take a look."

Buffy's heart pounded as he stepped up to peer around the curtain. "Dean. . ."

"Jesus, Buffy. He's right. They're kids."

"I don't care," she whispered harshly. "Something isn't right. Get back."

The knock came again. "Hello? We can hear you."

The hair at the back of Dean's neck prickled and he took a few steps back.

"Dean?" Sam whispered.

"She's right, Sam. Something's off about this."

The kids knocked a third time. "We just want to use your phone. Let us in."

Dean glanced toward his duffle. Could he pull a gun on a couple of kids? That wouldn't look right to anyone passing by and would definitely blow their cover.

Sam shook his head. "This is ridiculous."

He walked right up to the door and raised his hand toward the knob.

"Yes, thank you," came from the other side.

Sam stilled. He turned to Buffy and Dean. "Uh. . ."

"Why did you stop? Open the door," the small voice demanded.

"Listen kid, you need to leave," Dean barked.

Buffy picked up the room phone and dialed the front office. "Yes, there are kids outside our room that say they need help." Her eyes widened as she listened. "I understand. Thank you."

The door shook as the children pounded on it from the outside as Buffy hung up the phone.

"What did they say?" Sam asked.

Buffy swallowed hard. "Don't open the door. They're not human."

"Well we knew that much. Anything useful?" Dean asked.

Buffy shook her head. "No, he said he was going to call the other rooms to let them know to stay inside."

"What are they?" Sam wondered as the door vibrated again.

Buffy closed her eyes and concentrated. "I've never . . . this is new. It's almost demon but not the same. All I'm sensing is evil."

Sam turned to Dean. "Did they look like they're possessed?"

Dean gulped. "I'll have to check again."

He pulled back the curtain and immediately reeled backward.

The two kids stood right outside the window, facing the room.

"Let us in."

"We want to use your phone."

The three inside didn't hesitate to reach for their weapons. The kids tilted their heads, the rotation appearing mechanical and practiced. They both appeared to be female, dressed in dated clothing Buffy would have placed around 1950. Their white blonde hair was cut in identical bobs with blunt cut bangs that landed right above their eyebrows.

Under the weight of her stare, both sets of eyes fixed on Buffy.

That's when the hunters and slayer noticed it.

The girls' eyes were solid black.

But Buffy had said they didn't feel like demons.

Icy cold swept through the room causing the humans to shiver.

In a moment of brilliance Dean shouted out, "Castiel! We could use some help down here."

Buffy heard the flap of wings as the temperature in the room dipped even more. She watched as pure hatred crossed the girls' faces before they sprinted away from the hotel.

"Cas, what the hell?" Dean growled.

Castiel narrowed his eyes at the window. "I'm not sure. They are peculiar."

"Well they don't like angels, that's for sure." Sam ran a hand through his hair.

"Indeed," Castiel intoned. "I shall accompany you on your mission tonight to ensure they do not return."

Buffy shuddered and rubbed her arms. "Thanks, Cas."

The angel inclined his head in a nod before settling in a nearby chair.

Everyone finished dressing and grabbing a snack in silence. The lighthearted air from earlier was effectively ruined.

Buffy rode in the back of the Impala next to Castiel but even the angel's presence didn't fully ease her nerves. She hadn't mentioned it, but the beings were still around. She could feel them watching. The tinge of evil in the air soaked the area around the hotel. She'd have to ask Sam to help her research what they'd seen. She was used to flipping through old fashioned books; the internet had always been Willow's thing.

Willow! Maybe she'd call up the witch and see if she knew anything.

They pulled up to the cemetery and got out in unison. The boys had briefed her on the sequence of events. The spirit wasn't particularly hostile, just restless, so the job should be easy. They knew what to do and she was there to observe this round. They did, however, tell her she could do the honors of dropping the matches.

She perched on a nearby headstone and sipped a soda while her boys got sweaty and dirty. It was too bad the shower wasn't big enough for three. She sighed as Dean lifted the edge of his shirt to wipe moisture from his face, flashing tanned abs for a brief moment.

Sam chuckled. "Someone's mind is in the gutter."

Buffy blinked in mock innocence. "Why Samuel, whatever do you mean?"

Dean snorted and opened the coffin they'd unearthed. He poured salt and squirted lighter fluid as Sam hefted himself out of the hole.

Once they'd both climbed out, Buffy hopped down and stood next to them. She struck a match and used it to light the bunch on fire. After a brief second, she dropped the flame into the hole. The fire surged as the flammable liquid engaged and burned the bones.

The boys insisted on staying until the fire was out for safety sake and Buffy chose to curl up on the ground to wait.

She closed her eyes and slowed her breathing...but the icy fear from earlier still pulsed in her veins.

She glanced at Castiel and saw him scanning the darkness around them before his eyes settled on her. He had a knowing look on his face. He could feel it and knew she could as well.

"Rest," he said to her. "I will watch over you."

She blinked slowly before nodding. Castiel nodded once and went back to watching the area.


	23. Chapter 23

Buffy's eyes popped open. The fire had died out and the boys were putting dirt back on the grave.

But that wasn't what woke her.

She sat up, instantly wide awake.

A scuffling sound came from her left. She tilted her head to listen.

The movements caught Castiel's attention. "Do you hear something?"

She nodded and then grinned as she began running. "Nothing I can't handle."

"Buffy, wait!" Dean barked as he threw down his shovel.

She leaped on a nearby headstone, executing a sharp kick to the vampire's face as she jumped down. Her fists were out and flashing before he knew what was happening. She fought back a groan of satisfaction as she pummeled him.

Each blow made fire pulse in her veins. She pulled a stake from her coat and thrust it into the vampire's chest. His hands flew to his chest a moment too late and he fell into a pile of dust on the graveyard ground.

"What the fuck was that?" Dean shouted.

Buffy whirled around and threw her stake between where the boys stood, catching the oncoming vamp in the chest. "Vampire."

Dean and Sam turned their heads to see where the stake had landed before facing each other with wide eyes.

"Hotel. Now," Dean demanded.

Buffy giggled as Sam stalked to her before picking her up and throwing her over his shoulder, caveman style. Dean smacked her ass as it went by.

Castiel raised an amused eyebrow before nodding at Dean and fluttering off. Sam set Buffy on her feet long enough to open the back door. He set her in the seat and climbed in after.

Dean hurried into the driver's seat and the Impala quickly roared to life. As he shifted, a female moan came from the backseat. His head whipped around to find Sam's hand under Buffy's shirt while she writhed in pleasure.

"Fuck," he mumbled, cock hardening. "How come you get to play while I'm on the outs again?"

Sam smirked as he licked up Buffy's neck. "Because you like to watch."

Buffy let out another giggle that turned into a moan when Sam bit down. Her breathing quickened as his fingers popped the zipper on her jeans before dipping inside for a teasing touch.

"Dean," Sam growled out. "Drive."

Dean spun around and quickly got with the program, each moan and gasp from the back wreaking havoc on his libido. He was so hard it hurt, but the pain was a sweet torture.

He whipped into the spot right in front of their door and bolted from the car. Sam followed with a giggling Buffy in his arms.

Dean pulled off his shirt in time to take Buffy from Sam's grasp so he could do the same. He tossed her on the bed, smirking when she yelped on a bounce.

The two men finished stripping with hunter level efficiency before turning and advancing on Buffy. She held still, barely fighting a tremor in her muscles.

Sam placed a hand on Dean's arm, halting his approach. "I have an idea."

Dean glanced over and saw the spark in Sam's eye. "Go on. . ."

Sam nodded toward Buffy. "Strip."

She sat up and pulled off her shirt, heat and questions swirling in her gaze. Her bra came next before she shimmied out of her jeans and panties all at once.

"Touch yourself," Sam instructed.

Dean bit his bottom lip on an inhale. Fuck. Why hadn't he thought of that?

Buffy flushed a little at the intensity directed toward where she sat. Her fingertips started at her neck and began a slow brushing dance down the slope of her breast. She dallied on the nipple long enough for her breath to hitch as the small bud hardened.

"Both," Sam whispered.

Buffy obeyed the command, shyness slowly disappearing as arousal took hold.

Her nails scratched lightly as they skated down her stomach. She parted her legs slightly before reaching in to touch.

The gasp had Dean tensing, ready to leap on the bed and join her. Sam shot him a quick look, not wanting the show to end too soon.

Buffy dipped her fingers inside the gathering wetness with a relieved moan. She rubbed and touched until everything was glistening.

"Come for us," Dean said, his voice rough and ragged.

Buffy nodded, her teeth clamping down on her lower lip.

Her fingers moved faster, deeper with each thrust. The palm of her hand drove against her clit in a rocking motion that pushed her higher.

"That's it," Sam growled out as he took himself in hand. Dean couldn't help but follow suit.

Buffy's muscles tightened as she neared her crest. The sounds of skin on skin and heavy breathing filled the room.

Buffy cried out as her body leaped over the edge of pleasure. She leaned over and threw a condom at Dean before planting herself on all fours in front of Sam.

Dean rolled the latex on, trying to limit how much touching he did after getting himself so close.

Buffy swallowed Sam down, her groan joining his, as Dean pushed inside.

The men began moving immediately and Buffy squealed as she neared a new climax. The pulsing around Dean's cock pushed him over the edge just as Buffy swallowed as Sam finished as well.

The three were breathing in hard, heavy pants. Buffy was the first to start giggling, endorphins causing a giddy high. Dean chuckled and shook his head as he withdrew before going to remove the condom. Buffy collapsed sideways on the bed, leaving Sam to lift and turn her so they could all fit under the blankets.

Dean climbed into bed and propped an arm under his head. "So, that was your kind of vampire?"

"Yup," Buffy answered, still slightly breathless.

"That is a lot easier than what we're used to," Sam mused.

"Half breed, ya think?" Dean asked.

Sam shrugged. "Or some kind of special breed." He yawned. "I'll look into it."

Buffy smacked weakly at his arm. "Don't forget we need to figure out what those kids were."

"You're sure they aren't demons?" Dean asked.

Buffy nodded. "It felt different. Definitely not a demon."

Dean frowned. "Damn."

Sam yawned again before switching off the light. "I'm beat."

The other two people sharing his bed made similar tired noises of assent before the room was filled with rhythmic, sleepy breathing.


End file.
